Battle Against the Dark Hearts
by Night Youkai
Summary: A hanyou child is left alone in the dark forest to live till he can face the murder of his family. He must fight to avenge his family and reclaim his home but, can he do it alone or can he trust the girl who stole his heart and the boy who lived..
1. The Dark Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Battle Against the Dark Hearts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Prologue  
  
"Well brother I must leave you here. Naraku is fast upon my heels. After tonight you shall be the last of our line. You have father's sword and your mother's wand and last." the tall figure bit in to his wrist and drew blood. The small child drank of his brother's blood.  
  
"You now have my strength." A small crescent moon appeared on the boys fore head then disappeared again. " Never forget you are inu-hanyou and that you are as powerful as any youkai. One day you'll reclaim our home, our lands and make our family proud. Until that day you must hide and survive in this dark forest. When you are ready to leave here go see a man named Dumbeldore. He will guide you to your fate. The older youkai scratched the little hanyou between his dog-like ears. The sliver hair child let out a small whimpers he moved his head closer to the caring hand. "I must leave you now else Naraku will find you."  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama no go!"  
  
"Inuyasha be strong my brother!" the tall sliver hair youkai disappeared in a flash of light leaving the small two year old hanyou all alone in the Dark forest.  
  
A/N: since many of you had alread read the teaser I diced to post the frist chapter as well.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey look you made me a PUP again! -_-  
  
N Y: you look so cute as a pup. ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: change me Back!  
  
N Y: I will later. Oh look what I have a nice red ball.  
  
Inuyasha: O_O gim' me gim' me! * pup inu jumps up and down*  
  
N Y: Here fetch! * Uses youkai strength and throws it miles away*  
  
Inuyasha: * Runs after Ball*  
  
N Y: There he won't be back for days ^_^ Please review 


	2. Rotaro Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Battle Against the Dark Hearts"  
  
By Night Youkai Chapter 1  
  
"Kagome what are you doing out here?" Kagome looked up to see three of her fellow first year gryffindors coming towards her.  
  
"Oh hi Hermione, Ron, Harry. I just thought it was a pretty day and thought I would study outside."  
  
We're on our way back from a visit to see Hagrid." Stated the boy with bright red head hair and all freckles across his face. "You shouldn't sit so close to the forest anything could come out and attack you."  
  
"Oh don't be silly I'm not even that close to the forest edge."  
  
"Ron's right Kagome there are things in there that are to horrible to imagine." Fear and sadness seem creep in to his green eyes that were hidden behind the glasses, Kagome felt his pain.  
  
"Alright Harry I won't sit so close next time." Kagome flashed him a warm smile. Kagome had a kind happy spirit that it made it hard not to like her. When she smiled everyone seem to smile and feel happy. Even professor Snape seem to have a hard time being mean and sour around her. Harry started to relax, as his eyes were free from pain.  
  
"We should start heading back it's almost dinner time. Are you coming Kagome?" asked Hermione as she tried fruitlessly tame her wild hair from the wind.  
  
"You guys go on ahead. I have to pack up my stuff. BE sure to save me some dessert."  
  
"Alright. Bye!" and the three of them were off. Kagome sat a little while longer before getting up to gather her things. When suddenly she was grabbed from behind. Kagome struggled and tried to scream, but a hand clapped over mouth as they went charging back in to the forest.  
  
*****  
  
"Shush my pretty you are my pry and I choose you as my mate!"  
  
"Gazule! What are you doing with that human? You know you are not allowed to take a human mate unwillingly."  
  
"She is willing, you just scared her with your face! You lowly half- breed." Kagome had no idea what was going on since her captures hand covered her face as well as her mouth. What ever was happening she hoped that young voice was here to help her.  
  
"Don't lie. She reaks of fear. She's smelled of fear ever since you grabbed her. I know everything that happens in my forest! Just like I know you were kicked out of your pack for insubordination." growled out the young hanyou. "Let her go or die."  
  
The beast was trembling with fear. He heard rumors of this half-breed and new of his great strength and power. He knew many had died when they dare to cross him. Gazule wanted to live but he also wanted didn't want to lose his tasty treat either. "You will die and I will keep my prize." Gazule threw Kagome to the ground. She landed with a hard thump! And hit her head on against a rock.  
  
"You'll pay for that GAZULE!" the hanyou and the beast charged at one another. The sliver haired boy slashed at the beast with his small claws. The flesh of the beast peeled away like it was made of butter. Gazule howled in pain. In a split second his screaming stopped. He felt warm blood run down his chest and realized his throat had been slashed. He never had a chance.  
  
"Feh weak Rotaro." The hanyou walked over to the raven-haired girl. 'Kagome' yeah he knew who she was. He knew everything that went on in and around his forest. He knew she sat at the edge of the forest on nice warm days. Her laugh seem to warm his long frozen heart. He gathered her in his arms and carried her out of his dark home. She belonged in the light of happiness not in the sad darken soul of his forest. He walked right up to the small hut at the edge of the woods and pounded on the door. When the door opened a large man with a huge bushy bread with hair to match received him. Hagrid the school Games keeper was as big as a house and not so bright at times. Hagrid's smile faltered when he saw the hanyou.  
  
"You're him! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm returning this human! Hagrid you know the rule! Yet you brought four humans into my home. This one was too close to the edge and was taken by rouge Rotaro. She got hit in the head but she'll live. I mean it Hagrid no more humans in the forest." The boy gently placed the girl in Hagrid's large arms then left in a blinding speed back into the forest.  
  
*****  
  
"Kagome hasn't come to dinner yet, I'm starting to worry about her." Hermione kept an eye on the main door of the great hall in hope that Kagome was running late. Ron gave her a smile and said.  
  
"Don't worry. She's always running late."  
  
"I don't know Ron. Harry what do you think?" Before he could answer, Hagrid burst through the door with Kagome lying lifeless in his arms. The whole hall was silent as Hagrid carried the girl to the head table.  
  
"Sir. Professor. Rouge. Rotaro attacked her." Madame Pomfrey was out of her chair and rushing to treat the injured child. Dumbeldore nodded knowingly.  
  
"ALL students will eat in there dorms Teachers are dismissed expect for Professor Snape and McGonagall" he announced.  
  
As the students filed out the three friends looked nervously over their shoulders.  
  
*****  
"Kagome couldn't have been attacked. Rotaro are very violent and blood thirsty. She doesn't have a scratch on her." Harry pondered her words. If she was attacked than who saved her? After being in the forest one night he doubted any thing noble lived in that forest.  
  
*****  
"Hagrid tell us what happened." Kagome could hear the teachers we gathered around her bed in the hospital wing. She was awake but dared not to open her eyes yet.  
  
"Well sir I was about to leave for dinner when there was a pounding on my door. When I opens it He's standing there with Kagome in his arms. He saved her from a rouge Rotaro and then he hands her to me, but not before warning me about keep' the humans outta His forest."  
  
"Minerva can you describe the boy when you last saw him." Asked Dumbeldore.  
  
"Well I was walking through the dark forest when a child of 4 or 5 came up to me. He lad long sliver hair and what looked like dog-ears on the top of his head. He looked me straight in the eye and growled. 'You're not a cat.' Then he tapped me on the head and reverted my transformation. I was awe and shock that such a young child's magic could be so strong. Then he told me to leave his forest and never return."  
  
"What about you Sevrus?"  
  
"When I met the boy I had wandered into his cave looking for Sarawshi root that grew there. I was taken by surprise and dropped my wand and bag. I felt a small strong hand around my neck with sharp claws digging into my flesh.  
  
'Who are you and what are you doing in my home?' he growled into my ear.  
  
'I am professor Snape of Hogwarts I came to replace my supply of Sarawshi root. For my classes.' I re plied he then stared at me with amber demon like eyes. And said.  
  
'Well Snapie I am Inuyasha and this is my home. Now you have two choices. Leave and live or stay and die.' He then released me and I left. When I reached the edge of the forest I found my bag and my wand that I had dropped in the cave. The bag had been filled with the roots that I had been searching for. Then his voice once again called out to me.  
  
'Don't come back!' he must have been at least 8 or 9 years old at the time." Dumbeldore was silent during the narration nodding his head as he took in the information.  
  
" Does this describe our unlikely hero Hagrid?"  
  
" Yes sir 'cept he looked to be about 11 or 12."  
  
" Well the door has been opened. The question now is how long is it going to take for him to walk through it. Only time will tell."  
  
"Head mater do you really believe that animal can functional this school." Snape crossed his arm and glare at the thought of bring a demon in among the students.  
  
"Well Severus the heart can be a fickle thing. Once someone opens his cold and lonely heart, his whole world will change." The wizard smiled as his gaze fell upon the sleeping girl. She was different and her heart was warm and caring. 'Maybe, just maybe.'  
  
*****  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. A boy saved her, not just any boy, but a dog demon. She grew up in Japan before moving to England with her family, two years ago. So she new exactly what the name Inuyasha meant. Inu meant dog and yasha another way to say youkai, which meant demon. Which means she was saved by a demon.  
  
This newfound information would have scared most people not to mention be terrified over being kidnapped by a rouge Rotaro. Kagome on the other hand was frighten she had felt safe in the arms of her savior. She liked the dark forest, she never felt frighten by its dark soulless appearances. In fact she felt safe as if someone was watching over her. Kagome would mostly sit at the edge of the forest and gaze into the mysterious darkness; only once did she venture in to the forest when she saw a unicorn come close to the edge. She walked slowly up to the magical creature careful not to scare it away. The unicorn didn't move as she gently stroked it's main. She heard the unicorn whisper a thought through her head. Before it disappeared back into the Dark Forest.  
  
'You have a kind heart and a gentle soul just like him.' It had said.  
  
Kagome made up her mind. She had to go back into the forest. She had to meet and thank the boy who saved her. ' Inuyasha." She drifted off too sleep.  
  
A/N: well this is the start but I won't be able to update for at least a week on this story since I will be real busy.  
  
Inuyasha: Lair!  
  
N Y: -_- I thought I laost you at the Prolouge.  
  
Inuyasha: Nope I just followed your scent. By the way you should change you shampoo it makes me sneeze. * aachoo!*  
  
N Y: * sigh*  
  
Inuyasha: Anyways you know you aint busy your just lazy.  
  
N Y: How would you know you just hang around and critize my notes.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! I don't just hang around. Besides without out me your note would be lame and you wouldn't have a story.  
  
N Y: yeah yeah. Back to the point I'm not lazy I have stuff to do like get a certen hanyou out of my room! * type type type*  
  
Kagome runs in.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha There are jewel shards not far from here!  
  
Inuyasha: Why didn't you say so sooner! * Grabs Kagome and jumps out the window*  
  
N Y: thought he'd never leave. ^_^ Please review. And stay tunned. 


	3. Under the Full Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Battle Against the Dark Hearts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile as she entered the great hall for breakfast. Later today she would find Inuyasha and thank him for saving her. Her friends were all confused by her smile; anyone else would have been to scare to leave their room, after such an attack.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Ron asked somewhat startled by her happy demeanor.  
  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Kagome, what happened? I don't understand how you can stand there smiling after being attacked by a rouge Rotaro." Harry put in. He and Hermione severed detention in the Dark forest a few nights prior and he was still shaking. Then again he met a hooded figure that was later figured to be Lord Voldemort. He didn't want any more people he cared about to get hurt or worst die. Suddenly someone touched his hand and he felt the sadness melting as his heart started to fill with warmth and joy. He looked up to see Kagome's sapphire eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Harry, I'm al right because I don't remember. I was gathering up my stuff when I was grabbed. Every thing went black after that. Then the I woke up in the Hospital wing." Kagome felt bad that she told a small lie, but she didn't want her friend to suffer anymore than he all ready had.  
  
"Alright Kagome. Just promise that you'll stay away from the forest from now on."  
  
"Okay. I better get going I have to study for the potions pop quiz. See ya! Oh and good luck in your quidditch match today Harry." Kagome got up and hurried out of the hall.  
  
"Pop Quiz?" Ron asked *****  
  
Sure thing Snape pulled a pop quiz and everyone groaned. Kagome sat quietly as she worked on her potion her thought kept drifting to the mystery boy of the forest. After Class they were to go to the quidditch field, but she had other plans. After class everyone proceeded to the field. Kagome slowed her paced and when she was sure no one would notice she headed for the Dark Forest.  
  
Standing at the edge of the woods Kagome closed her eyes and opened her heart to the woods. She could feel his heart close by; it was sad, lonely and cold form fear. Kagome opened her eyes and called out to him. "Hey! I know you there! Please come out here. There was silence She waited but there was no answer. She was about to leave when . . .  
  
"Why should I wench? Called a voice from the woods. Kagome let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Because I want to thank you for saving me." She stood there waiting for a reply.  
  
"Feh!" she blinked. 'What kind of answer was that?' she thought.  
  
"Hey! I'm trying to be nice and thank you and all you can say is 'Feh!'?"  
  
"Damn wench! What do you want from me?!" growled the young voice.  
  
"I want you to come out here, where I can see you! Then I want you to stop calling me Wench!"  
  
"No!" He shouted after a brief pause. That did it! The last strand on her temper finally gave out.  
  
"Fine!" she than began to march straight in to the woods to strangle the voice.  
  
"Wait!" she stopped " where the fuck do you think you're going you stupid Bitch!?"  
  
"Into the forest! Since you won't come out I'll Go in!"  
  
"No you can't! Didn't you learn anything from yesterday? This in not a playground for little girls!"  
  
"If you don't want me to go in then come out."  
  
"NO!" She was about to storm in when a soft voice stooped her. "I'm not ready to be in the light. There's too much pain. I need to stay here in the dark, where it's safe." Kagome's heart bled for the voice, he was so sad so lonely, so afraid.  
  
"I'll come back when it's dark."  
  
"Fine, but only on the night of the full moon. Got it wench!" the voice shouted. Kagome sighed, as the voice had returned to his rude self.  
  
"My name is Kagome, not wench. You hear me Ka Go Me, not wench!"  
  
"What ever. Here Ka GO Me you for got this!" her bag came hurling out of the woods landing at her feet. She picked up the bag and swung it over her shoulder. Kagome continued to stare into the woods. "Why are you still here wench?"  
  
"I am waiting for you to tell me your name, so I can say good bye!" she shouted at him. The voice paused for a moment, then sighed as he realized she wasn't going to leave till she knew his name.  
  
"Inuyasha!" he snapped then started to growl at her. He heard her start to giggle. He stared at her smiling face and suddenly stopped growling.  
  
"Alright Inuyasha! See you under the full moon." Kagome flashed him a quick smile before running off to the quidditch match.  
  
*****  
"Well Inuyasha you seem to have made a new friend." Dumbeldore stood before forest waiting for the hanyou's reply.  
  
"What took you so long old man?" Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. He kept with in the darkness of the forest, but was visible to the aging wizard. "I smelled you as soon as you passed Hagrid's hut. So why didn't you stop the girl?"  
  
"The question isn't why I didn't, but why you didn't stop her. Tell me Inuyasha; why did you invite her to come back on the full moon?"  
  
"She was about to come in my forest and get herself killed. I didn't want a rotting human corps stinking up my home. She wasn't going to leave unless I promised to let her see me. The light of the full moon will let her have a look then the stupid wench will be out of my hair."  
  
"As you say Inuyasha. Just don't keep her out to late. School rules you know."  
  
"Feh." Snorted Inuyasha as he watched Dumbeldore walk away back to the castle. 'Stupid girl, stupid wizard. I don't need any one.' He stormed back in to the darkness trying to keep the ice on his warming heart.  
  
~ *~ Two nights later~*~  
  
"Inuyasha are you there?" Kagome had gently called out. She left the hall as a son as she could after dinner. She had to go when she sure everyone was back or heading back to the common room. Kagome didn't want any onto fallow her to her midnight meting. Inuyasha wouldn't have liked it; he wasn't what you call a people person. Ache didn't want to scare or pressure him. She simply wanted to be with him.  
  
"Over here wench!" scowled a young silver-haired boy, who was sitting a couple of yards away from the edge of the forest.  
  
"I thought we went through the name game already." Kagome sighed as she sat down next to him. I brought you a piece of pie. I didn't know if you had eastern already, so I brought you dessert." she blushed slightly when she placed the pie in his hands. Inuyasha stared at her in shock and confused by this girl.  
  
'Why is she being so nice to me and why does my heart feel warm around her? I've been rude and mean. I even call her names; yet she is still here smiling at me.' He took a bite of the pie. It was and it made him feel bad that he had nothing to give her in return for her kindness. "Thanks Kagome. It's really good." His whispered praise was rewarded with a blush and a shy smile from the girl beside him.  
  
"Inuyasha? Can I see you again?" Kagome held her breath in waiting for the hanyou's answer. She didn't want to be sent away; She wanted to know all about the boy with the sad eyes and the cute doggy ears.  
  
"I guess you can, but only on the night of the full moon. Got it wench?" Snarled Inuyasha with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Of course Inuyasha." Kagome sighed then with out thinking she rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha stiffen and blushed when he felt her leaning on him. "Thank you for saving me. I don't know why, but I feel so safe when I know you're near me."  
  
"I'll always protect you. I promise." He tilted his head to the side so that it rested hers. They sat there suspended in the moment in time. It felt as if they where protected in their on world. The time passed but neither one cared they watched the stars and the moonshining down on them. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped up the ears on top of his head were moving back and forth real fast. Before she knew it Kagome had been swept up in his arms and being carried through the dark forest.  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong and where are we going? I have to get back to the castle."  
  
"You can't go back at least not tonight. The Dark one is there."  
  
"You mean You-Know-Who is in the castle right now? I can't believe it, Harry potter defeated him long ago." They reach his cave and he set her down in side. He took out his wand and cast a shield on the entrance of the cave.  
  
'Hopefully this will hold I have to protect Kagome' he walk over to the small pit close to his nest and lit a fire with his wand to keep the chill away. Then he sat down next to Kagome who saw very confused.  
  
"The Dark one was defeated but not killed. He has been coming into the forest and killing the unicorns; feeding on their blood to sustain his life. I tracked down him several times but he was too fast for me. I figured it's not my fate to face him but the human you called Harry. I saw them in the forest a few nights ago. I could feel the power that was shooting around them it's there destiny to battle one another. I too have an enemy I must face and defeat, but now is not the time. I'm too weak and wouldn't stand a chance against Naraku." Inuyasha felt shame at his own failure. His ears drooped down in shame and turn pink. Kagome sighed in empathy and began to lightly scratch behind his ears. Suddenly he started to purr. She smiled and held the giggled that would only hurt him.  
  
"Inuyasha you're not weak. I know you're very strong. You're just not strong enough to handle your enemy now, but you will be some day. I can even help you if you want me too." Inuyasha stopped purr and pulled away only to stare at her in surprise.  
  
"You would do that for some one you just met?"  
  
"No. I'll do it for you my friend." She smiled and his heart started to become warm and beat with joy. She was his friend and was going to help him become stronger. She didn't need to do this but she wanted to. It had been many years since he had some one to understand him. He was about to say something when he felt a darkness coming toward them real fast. He knocked Kagome over and covered her with his body. A dark cloud cam racing toward them the shield blocked it but only for a second, before it broke through and entering the cave.  
  
" I must have a body! That girl; give her to me. Now! I need a body!"  
  
"You can't have her. I won't let you touch Kagome!" Suddenly a bright red light poured out of him, surrounding Kagome and himself. The shield protected them while pushing the dark one away as it expanded. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his and instantly felt her warmth pour into him giving him strength. "Leave us alone!!" The shield glowed brightly as it blasted the darkness out of the cave and into to the night. Inuyasha stayed huddled over Kagome protecting her until he was sure the darkness was gone. " The dark one is gone." He whispered as he got up and helped her to stand, all the while never letting go of her hand.  
  
"It's safe now for you to return to the castle." He led them out of the cave and looked around. When he looked back he noticed Kagome was staring at the ground blushing. "Why is she blushing?' then he glanced down and saw they were still holding hands. He dropped her hand as if it burned him and felt his face turn pink as well as his ears. "Well... uhmm..." he tried to clear his throat "let's get you back to the castle. Here climb on me back." Inuyasha knelt down and Kagome clawed onto his back. Soon they were jumping through the trees. He heard her giggle as they burst through the tree tops practically flying over the forest.  
  
"Wow! This is so cool!" she squealed as they soared through the night sky. Inuyasha smirked as she whined on their final decent. She really like flying with him she liked him and she was his friend. They land out side of the forest edge. Kagome crawled off his back and smiled. Her smile was filled with joy and light. Inuyasha could feel his heart crack open to let in some of her warmth. " Thank you Inuyasha you saved me yet again. I have to get going but how will I get into the castle?"  
  
"Don't worry I'm going to put a temporary memory charm on you. If anyone sees you they'll forget they saw you or notice that you were there. Just don't talk to anyone or else the spell might back fire. The spell will last long enough for you to get to your room after that you're on your own." He pulled out his wand. "Ready?"  
  
"Sure" Kagome sighed. She had never heard of suck a spell, but she trusted him. She knew he wouldn't do anything to harm her. Inuyasha closed his eyes and was about to cast the spell when. " Why are you closing your eyes?" she giggled.  
  
"Does it really matter?" he growled.  
  
"Yes you might miss me and hit the ground instead."  
  
"I won't miss wench. Now shut up so I can concentrate."  
  
"Not until you answer me." He was beginning to think she was more stubborn then he was.  
  
" I have to close my eyes or I'll forget you. Now keep you trap shut so I can cast the fucking spell!"  
  
"Just one thing before you start."  
  
"What now wench?" he snapped. He patience was wearing thin. Just then his eyes shot open when felt Kagome wrap her arms around his waist and pulled him into a furious hug.  
  
"Thanks for everything and for being my friend." She was thanking him for being her friend, a half-breed youkai no less. Inuyasha felt his heart do a little flip at her words as he wrapped his arms around her hold her close as he returned the hug. She smelled so sweet like wild strawberries.  
  
"I'll always be your friend Kagome." He inhaled her scent one last time before letting her go. "Alright once the spell is cast you have 20 minutes to get to your room. By then the purple glow will have faded and you'll be noticeable again."  
  
"Okay ready." Inuyasha closed his eyes and concentrated on where Kagome was.  
  
"Desparo Atempar en Rutate. Okay now don't say anything just go." He heard her footsteps running toward the castle. Once he was sure she had reached a safe distance he opened his eyes. 'Damn that wench is growing on me.' He thought as he returned to his home in the dark forest.  
  
A/N: Just to let you know the chapters won't be as long as this do to lack of time. Sorry.  
  
Inuyasha: You mean do to Laziness!  
  
N Y: -_- NO. I am not Lazy!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah right.  
  
N Y: This chapter is long cause It sets up the story you BAKA!  
  
Inuyasha: *reads over night shoulder. * You forgot to add this part.  
  
N Y: Go away! I'll add that later. Why aren't you hunting shards any way?  
  
Inuyasha: I can't fight youkai while I'm still a pup. -_-  
  
N Y: Oh you can fight your 11 or 12 now.  
  
Inuyasha: So I'm still a small pup. -_-  
  
N Y: You're just cranky here's some ramen ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Yammy Ramen! * eats ramen in 30sec. Flat.* that was good *yawn * .  
  
N Y: There be a good puppy and take a nap.  
  
Inuyasha: But I don't wanna * Night scratches one of his ears* purrrrzzzzzzz.  
  
N Y: ^_^ Inu-pup is crankey when he misses his nap.  
  
Inuyasha: zzzZZZZzzz  
  
N Y: * whispers* Thanks for reading keep reviewing. See you when the sun goes down 


	4. The Rage of a Hanyou

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Battle Against the Dark Hearts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 3  
  
In the days fallowing the full moon Kagome learned how Harry faced off against Lord Voldemort. Poor Harry was still in the hospital wing, but Ron had minor cuts so he only had to stay the night and was released the next day. Harry was now wake and receiving visitors, all wanting to know what happened in the dungeon.  
  
"So Harry how are you feeling today?" Smile Kagome as she arranged the flowers she had brought him.  
  
"Better but everyone is so . . . ." he was frustrated with the constant questions no body truly understood how he felt.  
  
"Nosy?" her smile relived his tension and anger.  
  
"Yeah. I'm surprise you haven't asked me any questions since you first visited me."  
  
"Well it's your story to tell. If you want to tell it to someone that's fine if you don't well that's fine too. No one should force you to do anything you don't want to do. Beside I can tell you didn't like talking about it, so I didn't ask. I don't like to cause my friends pain and can feel that you have had more then you should. So no more of this sad stuff did I tell you that Fred slipped a puffer cream puff to Snap and he looked like a puffer fish for 10 minutes." Kagome sat in the chair beside his bed and started to talk of the funny things the happen happened in his absence. He sat there amazed. She understood and treated him as just a friend and not the boy who lived. He thought that only Ron and Hermione would be his only friends he could trust to understand him for who he was. Maybe he was wrong; maybe he had one more now. They sat and chatted of going home and what they had planned for the summer. She promised to write and hoped he would write back. Then she soon left him to rest knowing he was better now the dark shadows were not haunting him now.  
  
*****  
During dinner of their last night of the year Kagome sat with her fellow Gryffindors celebrating there winning of the house cup over Slytherin. She thought she couldn't wait to tell Inuyasha everything that's happen on her next visit under the full moon.  
  
"Full Moon!" shouted Kagome as she jumped up out of her seat. Everyone was silent and shocked at her sudden outburst. She didn't notice everyone staring at her as she ran from the hall.  
  
"What did she mean? It's the night of the new moon. Full moon is in two weeks." Asked Hermione as they all stared at the swinging door.  
  
*****  
Kagome raced to the dark forest as fast as she could. It was hard to see, but she had to find him. "Inuyasha! Please come out!"  
  
"Why are you here wench It's not the full moon." Inuyasha kept himself hidden be hind a tree.  
  
"I know that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I won't be here for the full moon. Inuyasha will you stop hiding behind that tree so I can talk to you face to face."  
  
"No!" Kagome sweat dropped then sighed as she pulled out her wand.  
  
"If you don't come out I'll light up this whole forest."  
  
"Fine you stupid wench! You won't like what you see."  
  
"What are you talking abo. . ." she gasped in shock as he slipped out from be hind the tree and into the light of her lantern. His long slivery hair was now midnight black and his amber eyes were a beautiful violet color. His hands were no longer clawed and his puppy ears, which she loved so much, were gone, as human ears had taken their place.  
  
"Told you wouldn't like it. I'm a hanyou, which means I'm half youkai and half human. On the night of the new moon I become full human." Inuyasha lowered his head and stood there waiting for the screams of fear and shouts of rejection.  
  
" You know." She lifted his head and looking to his eyes and smiled. " You're kind of cute as a human but I have to say I like your dog ears better." He was shacked. No one had ever accepted him so easily besides his family and he thought no one ever would. "Any way I came to tell you I'm leaving tomorrow for the summer but I'll be back in September." Inuyasha was snapped out of his stupor when she said she was leaving. He didn't want her to leave. He liked having her around not that he would ever admit it. He knew he couldn't stop her but she said she would be back. That little bit of hope would keep his heart warm till she returned.  
  
"How long is that?" He snarled trying to hide his pain with rudeness.  
  
" Two moon cycles. I'll leave a note on one of the trees once I get back alright?"  
  
"Put a drop of blood on it so I can find it. You'd better head back it's getting late. Kagome gave him a quick hug and whispered, " I'll miss you." in his ear before running back to the castle.  
  
'She's gone and I am alone once again. This is going to be the longest summer ever.' He thought as he slowly and sadly made his way back to his home in the loneliness of the forest.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~*~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
The great hall was decorated for the welcome feast of the New Year. Kagome sat next to the Hermione while Ron and Harry sat on her other side. She was so glad to be back at school with her fellow Gryffindors, but she especially glad to be close to the hanyou of the dark forest. Summer felt like forever with out him. But she wrote to him and once in a while he wrote back 'Feh' note. (The letter always said one word. Feh) It felt like yesterday when she was standing with the first years waiting to be sort by the sorting hat. Kagome smiled wistful thought. This was her sixth year at Hogwarts and the start of a brand new adventure. With the sorting hat ceremony done Professor Dumbeldore stood up to make his usual announcements when. . .  
  
"CRASH!" The main door went flying off their hinges.  
  
"Incarmun Inflamara!" Yelled the intruder. The doors burst into flames, disintegrating before they landed on any students. There was silence; no one dared to breath a word for fear of the red clad stranger. With his wand gripped tightly in his hand he stormed up to the head table.  
  
"Listen Old man! I've had enough of your lame warning to the mindless idiot humans that stay here. Every year it's the same. You tell them 'The dark forest is forbidden.' Yet every year they constantly are coming in to my home Uninvited! I'm sick and tired of your pathetic humans coming in where they're not wanted and unwelcome. Right Snapie? If you ask me the cat got off easy." The stranger looked to be a boy of 16 or 17, he was also very powerful. He shifted his gaze from Dumbeldore to Snape to McGonagall back to Dumbeldore. This is your last chance to keep your castle in one piece. Keep your stupid humans away from the Dark Forest. Especially the kid with the GLASSES!"  
  
" Who do you mean Inuyasha? Asked the smiling wizard? Dumbeldore knew whom he was talking about, but he had to test Inuyasha. His powers had grown greatly and he seemed to be in control but he had to be sure.  
  
"Grrrr... That Guy! Wingardium Leviosa!" Inuyasha had lost it. He pointed his wand and with a swish and flick up went Harry Potter. Students and teachers were horrified. "I've had it with you! First it was detention then that car and the spiders. Then after that you and the dementors, then it was those stupid dragons and Years year it was you and the giant and that bitch from the ministry! Well I've had it with you! This is the last time you ever invade my Forest HOME!  
  
"Esparate. . ." Suddenly a small hand gently landed on his arm. He breathed in the scent of wild strawberries. "Kagome" her name was a bear whisper on his lips. Kagome's heart was now opened and connecting with his. He felt alone betrayed angry and scared. He was lashing out because he was hurting from the pain of his suppressed emotions. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and saw in her eyes the tears he refused to shed. He was hurting her and it made his heart clench in guilt. Inuyasha sighed in defeat and lowered his wand, releasing Harry from his spell. As Harry came crashing down Kagome took his clawed hands into her own relieving him of his wand from his right hand and a crumpled torn note he held tightly in his left fist.  
  
"Wait for me out side please." She asked in a voice only he could hear.  
  
"Feh," that was his answer for everything. "I'll Let you off with a warning, but the next time a human steps into my home I show no mercy!" then he stalked off growling at the fallen wizard on his way out. Once he was gone Kagome used his wand to repair the damage.  
  
"Spella reveso dora reaper." once the doors were back in place she walked meekly to the head table placing the wand before professor Dumbeldore. "I'm sorry sir. Inuyasha is not usually like this. Please sir don't report him, he needs the forest." Pleaded Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry child you may tell him, tomorrow morning he can pick his wand in my office. Please be so kind as to accompany Inuyasha, I doubt he'll come willingly."  
  
" Yes sir." Kagome turned and started to head for the door stopping briefly at Harry, as Ron and Hermione now supported him. "I'll never forgive you for what you've done." Kagome left the great hall in search of her lonely hanyou.  
  
*****  
Kagome didn't have to look far for him. Inuyasha was standing at the bottom of the steps waiting for her. "Hey there long time no see." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Feh. What ever where's my wand?"  
  
"Professor Dumbeldore has it he wants you to come to his office tomorrow morning to retrieve it." Inuyasha suddenly felt ill.  
  
"You mean in the daylight? I can't!"  
  
"I know, but you need your wand. In two nights it's the new moon it's your only defense you have." Inuyasha's ears drooped and his face fell. It had been 15 years since he walked in the sunlight. He wasn't sure if he could do it. "Don't worry I'll be right beside you. Professor wants us both to see him. Even if he didn't I would never leave you to face the pain of the light alone." She caressed his cheek gently as she would to sooth a frighten child. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into a furious hug by strong yet gentle arms. Kagome melted in to his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Kagome please don't leave me." He pleaded. Her heart flutter at his whispered request.  
  
"I won't leave you. I promise." And she held him tightly to reassure him of her promise. "Come on I'll walk you home. We have a big day tomorrow" pulling out of the hug she place her hand in his little did they know someone was watching them from the shadows.  
  
A/N: well I wonder who luring from the shadows.  
  
Inuyasha: shut up you know who it is.  
  
N Y: -_- I was trying to get a dramatic puase.  
  
Inuyasha: You dramatic that's a laugh.  
  
N Y: why won't you go away? -_-' Inuyasha: I'm no longer a pup so I can do what ever I want. ^_^  
  
N Y: * sigh* Kagome Inuyasha is bugging me.  
  
Kagome: * Pulls out wand and points to inuyasha* Silenico  
  
Inuyasha: * Mouth is moving but no words come out.* O_O  
  
N Y: thanks  
  
Kagome: no prob. ^_^  
  
N Y: thanks for reading please keep reviewing. 


	5. Into the Light

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Battle Against the Dark Hearts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome returned to the common room not wanting to eat after such a display. Plus the fact she was upset with Harry. She really didn't want to see him right now. Yet fate didn't want to see that way because that's whom she was waiting for her. She tried to ignore him and go to bed, but he blocked her way.  
  
"Kagome, will you please tell what I did wrong before you go off hating me forever!" Harry pleaded. Kagome was furious. Still having the crumpled torn note in her hand, she threw it at him.  
  
"That's what you did! You have no Idea what you have done; what your selfness has cost him!"  
  
"What do you mean? I didn't do anything to any one."  
  
"Well let me enlighten you Mr. Potter. Your not the only on with a past and an enemy wanting to kill you. Inuyasha is a half- demon. His family was slaughtered his brother barely saved him. He lived long enough to bring Inuyasha to the dark forest before return to the battle. Unlike you Inuyasha can't hide himself in the muggle world. And unlike you humans and demons hate him and seek his death for just being a half-breed. So while you have friends, fame and a bright future he has no one but the dark forest and me.  
  
"That little stunt you pulled ripping up my note forced him to reveal himself. Now tomorrow he's going to be forced to walk in the light and it's all your fault. Why? Why Harry? Why did you tear my note up?" She looked deep in his green eyes looking for answers for his betrayal, but finding nothing but a lost soul with no clue on how to get home.  
  
"I'm sorry. I . . . I just for you to be safe. The dark forest is . . ."  
  
"Dangerous I know I'm under Inuyasha's protection. I placed that note fifteen feet in to the forest. Which means you were following me. Which you had no right to do. What did you hope to accomplish by destroying me note?"  
  
" I guess I wasn't . . . at the time I thought who ever it was for would think you wouldn't come back. So you would stay out of danger." Harry knew he ruined their friendship by his petty jealousy. He once had a slight crush on Kagome in their second year, but she never return his affections. Her heart always seemed to be elsewhere. "How did you know it was me?" he asked glancing at the torn parchment at his feet.  
  
"I guessed it was you when he said 'this in is the last time you'll ever invade my forest home.' then I asked Inuyasha and he confirmed it. You should learn something about dog-demons before you go pissing them off. Your scent was all over the note almost drowning out the scent I left form him to follow. You have been to the forest often enough that he knew your scent. He knew instantly that you ripped the note. That was the last straw that pushed him to show himself to humans. From now on Harry just leave us alone. That goes for you two as well" Kagome walked over to the fireplace and grabbed what looked like thin air. Pulling she had the invisibility cloak in her hand and two Gryffindors in front of her. Ron, Hermione. I hope you two got what I said." Too stunned to talk the two teens just nodded their heads. "Good. I'm going to bed so everyone Just leave me alone." Tossing the cloak on a near by chair Kagome stormed up the stairs to be for some much needed sleep.  
  
"Well what happens now? She's most likely never going to speak to us ever again." Ron pouted. He once had a small crush on Kagome, but she turned out to be a friend he needed when he found he had feelings for Hermione.  
  
"I don't know I've never seen her so upset before." replied Hermione. She felt bad about what happen, but she was stunned that Kagome had befriended a demon in the dark forest. Kagome had a kind heart and any one could see how fragile it was. Yet they were thoughtless in their actions to protect their friend and she could tell they had broke Kagome's fragile heart.  
  
"No has ever seen her mad before. I'm not sure how but it's as if I felt her pain slice deep into my heart. Harry couldn't explain it built he felt as is he would never be able to be happy again. Did he do this? Did he break her gentle spirit with his need to keep her close and safe? All the pain he ever felt in these past six year had ever felt like a knife to the heart. He ad faced suspicion, blame, humiliation and even death, but nothing could compare to the deep sorrow he felt from Kagome. He looked to Ron and Hermione and they had the look of sorrow as well.  
  
"Let's head to bed things might look better in the morning." Hermione suggested anything to break the silence of sorrow they all felt. The boys agreed and head for their beds. The whole castle settled in to the sadness of the night. No one knew of the darkness that loomed overhead.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome stood at the edge of the forest waiting for him and she was going to make sure he didn't face the light alone. He saw her standing there waiting for him. He sigh she was the best thing that had ever happen in his life. He knew she would always be there for him. He took a deep breath be fore he headed out of his forest home. The dawn was rising as he slowly made his way from the safety of the forest through the pain of the light to the comfort of Kagome's presence.  
  
"Hey there sleepy head ready for your big day?" Kagome flashed him a teasing smile.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." He kept his head down so his bangs could cover his eyes. He didn't want Kagome to see the pain and fear they held. He felt he felt her arms come up around his neck pulling him in for a hug.  
  
"It'll be alright Inuyasha. I'll always be here for you. You're not alone anymore." Instantly his arms wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to him. He let himself feed on her strong warm feelings; letting them fight off the last of his fear and calming his soul. Once he was clam he let her go, as the sun was now fully up.  
  
"Come on wench. Let's get this over with."  
  
"What ever you say dog-boy." She laughed sending him a playful smile, letting him know she would be by right by his side.  
  
*****  
  
As they stood in front of the head masters desk Inuyasha couldn't help but let his gaze wander around the room. He had sneaked in the castle many times during the summers when the students were away but he had never been in the headmaster's office. When he would visit the castle the house elves would feed him and some of the ghost would teach how to read write and cast spells. Sir Nicholas was his best teacher. They would sit and talk for hours and it was just their secret. Over the 15 years her read almost every book in the library and, with Kagome's help, he learned to master his power and the knowledge he had gain in those book he read. Inuyasha stood with his arms folded over his chest as if to shield himself from any on coming attacks. He eye still wandering taking in every thing in from the talking moving painting to the Gryffindors sword mounted on the shelf. That when he noticed his wand on the desk.  
  
"Kagome there's my wand. Lets grab it and go."  
  
"Inuyasha don't you dare. Professor Dumbeldore wants to speak with us. Don't be so rude. If you don't behave I'll say the 'S' word." Inuyasha shivered and glanced at the rosary around his neck, Kagome's third year spell enchanting mess up. Now every time she says sit he goes crashing to the floor.  
  
"Feh." then his ears drooped. "Kagome I can't bare light I need to get back to the forest."  
  
"I know. He'll be here soon don't worry. Just remember what I said; if you don't I'll use the 'S' word till lunch time." Inuyasha shuttered at the thought and promised to behave. Just then Dumbeldore came in with a phoenix perched on his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting it would seem the Weasley twins thought it would be funny to supply the Slytherins with Canary creams." Kagome giggled at the thought of all the Slytherins as giant canaries. " Well Inuyasha it would seem your power has grown since you first appeared in the dark forest. I'm sure you made quite a first impression last night." Kagome felt bad about last night even if Inuyasha didn't. She then elbowed him since he wasn't going to apologize on his own.  
  
"Ouch! Huh? Oh I'm sorry for the disturbance I caused at last night's evening meal. I would greatly appreciate it if I could have my wand back." The old wizard couldn't help but smile to see Kagome's words coming out of the hanyou's mouth.  
  
"I see. Well Inuyasha you may have it back since you'll be needing it for your classes."  
  
"Finally! Now I can get . . ."Inuyasha started to march toward the desk when the head masters word sunk in. "What do you mean classes?"  
  
"When you first arrived in the dark forest your brother came to me and asked if I would allow you to attend this school.  
  
"Sesshomaru never asks for anything."  
  
"True. But he knew he would not be around to teach you to control your powers as you got older." The hanyou's ears drooped once again at the pain of Dumbledore's words. His brother was gone he died protecting him and it was all his fault for being a weak pup. "He also left this in my keeping." Inuyasha shook out of his self-hate when he saw the wizard take something out of the draw of his desk.  
  
"The Shikon on Tamar. But I thought . . ."  
  
"That Naraku had taken it? No. Sesshomaru grabbed you and the jewel from your mother before escaping the battle. It's yours now and you must guard it well" the hanyou eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"I have great faith in that you will do well in the light, so does Kagome. No one should ever doubt a heart apparition." Kagome froze her body started to tremble. Inuyasha felt her fear shoot through him. Instantly he gathered Kagome in his arms and started to purr and mummer calming words as he stroked her hair. His voice and the soft vibrations in his chest broke through her fear, relaxing her body. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist holding him close trying to find safety and comfort. Once she was calm Inuyasha turned his head to glare almighty wizard.  
  
"Who else knows?" He growled.  
  
"No one else. I know because Kagome's father asked me to watch over her so she would not be taken again. Though I believe that she is well protected by you. The phoenix flew from his master's shoulder and on to his perch beside the head masters desk, as Dumbeldore retrieved the sorting hat. "This hat will sort you into a house where you will stay while you are with us."  
  
"I don't need it I live in the dark forest.  
  
"Inuyasha, Please don't leave me." Kagome's whispered plea as she held on to him tightly. He heart melted and he would do anything for her.  
  
"Feh. Fine sort. Just hurry up." He snapped. As soon as the hat was placed on his head it jumped to life.  
  
'Wow interesting. There's strength and courage, but also a destructive power. Yet there is control.'  
  
"Hurry up you stupid hat!"  
  
'No patience I see. You hid things well but not well enough. I see something more . . . something that gives you great strength.'  
  
"Shut up! There's nothing more! Just Sort me stupid shit of a hat!"  
  
'Oh . . . but there is something more. And she is it . . .'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR" proclaimed the hat and Inuyasha continued to cures beneath it. Dumbeldore removed the hat and placed it back upon the shelf.  
  
"Well now that is settled Kagome can show around." Turn back to them he smiled. He had learned all he need to know and it was clear that their fates were sealed and bounded together. "You are listed as a sixth year student so you will both have all the same classes. You have just enough time to make it to your first class if you hurry." He walked up to the couple and returned the jewel and wand to Inuyasha. Who reluctantly removed one of his arms from Kagome to receive the items. He gave one last glare at the aging wizard before gently leading Kagome to class.  
  
~~*~~*~~*Flash Back September 2nd year ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Inuyasha I missed you this summer. Did you miss me?" The hanyou just sat there under the moon trying to hide the blush. The fact was he did miss her and the summer had felt longer than it was without her.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I a secret I want to share with you."  
  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
  
'Will he ever be nice to me?' Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha I'm a heart apparition." She replied sadly  
  
"What's a heart apparition?"  
  
"It's a type of youkai. See my dad is a wizard and he married my mom, who is a ice apparition."  
  
"So you're a hanyou too." He was in shock. This was the last thing he ever expected her to say.  
  
"Yes but I don't have powers like you. I can't protect myself and well once I was kidnapped for my tears. I tears turn into rare blue diamonds. They did horrible things to me to make me cry. I was saved by the auroras and returned home. Since then I've been hiding who I am so no one will hurt me. When I met you I didn't feel alone anymore. A single tear slid down her cheek and formed a perfect blue diamond. Inuyasha picked up and gently hugged Kagome's small frame.  
  
"Don't worry I won't let anyone take you. I'll protect you always."  
  
"Always? You promise?" she hugged him tightly.  
  
"I promise."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* End Flash Back ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"You okay Kagome do you want to rest?" "No. Thanks anyway Inuyasha. I guess we should get to class. Wouldn't want to be late for the first day of school." She smiled softly and she took his hand in hers leading they way to their first class of the day.  
  
A/N: Whew that was a lot of work.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah yeah. Now I get to magic on you. I got my wand back.  
  
N Y: O_O'  
  
Inuyasha: *Smirk *  
  
N Y: You can try but your no match for my all-powerful computer!  
  
Inuyasha: -_- What can that thing do to me?  
  
N Y: Watch and learn dog boy. * Starts typing*  
  
Inuyasha: O_O turns in to a little puppy;  
  
Kagome: KAWAII!!!!!!  
  
Inu-puppy: Woof! Bark! Bark!  
  
N Y: Nope I won't change you back. At least not till I need you for the next chapter. ^_^  
  
Kagome: Your soooooo KAWAII!!!!! * Picks up puppy and hugs him*  
  
N Y: Well thanks for reading. Keep reviewing.  
  
Kagome: KAWAII! KAWAII! KAWAII!!! ^_^  
  
N Y:-_-' Anyway just to remind you chapter will not always be this long. I just don't want you to get your hopes up cause I'm really busy.  
  
Kagome: Come on inu-kawaii-puppy let go play catch with this nice red ball.  
  
Inu-puppy: -_-  
  
N Y: Well see you when the sun goes down. OW! * Gets bit by puppy*  
  
Inu-puppy: Grrrrr WOOF! * Starts to chase Night around the room*  
  
Kagome: -_-" see you next time. 


	6. Class Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Battle Against the Dark Hearts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Ron! Harry! Look it's Kagome and she's with the demon." Whispered Hermione as she took her seat next to Ron. The whole class turned to see Kagome and the fierce hanyou take their seats in the back of the class. Murmured whispers circled the class about the two. The hanyou's hearing was picking up every word said about them, but Inuyasha resisted the urge to slash them to pieces for their idiotic. This was for Kagome he would only put up with this human world for her.  
  
" I wonder why he's here? I thought he live in the dark forest?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well we seem to have a new student.' Sneered Snape as he entered the dungeon.  
  
"That's right Snapie I thought to see if you suck as a teacher as you do a thief." Snapped Inuyasha. They stood there staring at one another neither one backing down.  
  
"I can deduct points from you house and give you detention." Growled Snape.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Snape so they were no face to face. "You could, but then again I live in the dark forest and I could strike you down for the hell of it. So I'll tell you what you give me an oral exam right now. If I don't get 8 out of 10 right then I'll take a month worth of detention and the house would lose 5 points. If I pass you leave me and Kagome alone for the rest of the term and the Gryffindors get 15 points form you. What do you say?" Snape thought about the deal the hanyou had set on the table. It was true the demon could strike him down without a second thought, yet he was making deals.  
  
'It would seem that girl has opened his heart to tame the beast inside. He has great power but does he have the knowledge to control that power?' after a moment lost in thought he arose to the challenge. " Alright it's a deal starting now. Where do you fine gilly weed?"  
  
" The Azkaban swap."  
  
"What's the most important ingredient in a sleeping draft  
  
"Wolf bane."  
  
"Where do you fine Isis root?"  
  
"12 feet below the surface in the Amazon forest."  
  
"What is the purpose of the kiss of death rose?"  
  
"To render a person into a death like sleep."  
  
"Name the three ingredients for a dream potion."  
  
"Ash of phoenix, petal of the lily, and a drop of the dreamers blood."  
  
"What is the cure for the death draft? I phoenix tear mix with a serpents blood  
  
"How long does a violet shadow potion last?"  
  
"Three hours on a human six hours on me."  
  
"What is the violet shadow potion's purpose?"  
  
"To separate soul from it's body leaving the user between worlds as a ghost."  
  
"What is the Sarawshi root used for?"  
  
"To suppress the will of the werewolf so the user stays human."  
  
"Last Question Mr. Inuyasha. How long does it take to properly brew a potion of ageless time?" Inuyasha smirked at the question. 'So the old man was in to sustaining his youthful looks.'  
  
"A year and 45 days. The potion last 20 years." The class was silent. Hermione was in shock she didn't even know half of those answers. Snape was really impressed, but he did show it.  
  
"15 points to Gryffindors." He growled out and went back to his desk and Inuyasha returned to Kagome.  
  
*****  
  
By lunch time the whole school was talking about the potions showdown, even the teachers much to Snape's displeasure. Dumbeldore made the announcement that Inuyasha was now a new student and was sorted into Gryffindors much to everyone's surprise. Being a demon they he was thought evil and belonged in Slytherin. During lunch Harry kept staring at the door hoping Kagome would come in and he could say sorry, but she never came.  
  
"I' don't think Kagome is ever going to for give you Harry. That demon seems to be very important to her, like a pet or something."  
  
"Ron you don't get it. That Demon has a name and he's not a pet. He could kill you with one swipe of his claws and not even blink." Snapped Hermione. " But Ron is right Harry. That guy Inuyasha is important to her. If you want to say you're sorry to Kagome your going to have to apologize to him first."  
  
"I know, but something tell me he's trouble."  
  
"Well if you don't trust him then keep an Eye on him. If Kagome and you make up then you can be close to protecting her." Harry thought what Ron and Hermione had said. Kagome was a go friend and he did care for her. He didn't want to see her get hurt. He gave a heavy sigh he knew what he had to do. He made up his mind to apologize during dinner and hopefully the demon wouldn't kill him this time.  
  
*****  
  
In the great hall he waited for them to come to dinner but they came. It seemed as though the disappeared they we're on a hunger strike. As the days passed none saw them except for classes. What was really weird was the demon was the top student in all classes. It's was three weeks before Ron got a tip from his brothers Fred and George that Kagome and the demon have been eating in the kitchens. Harry sighed at the news. If this kept up he would never get to apologize. They were real good at hiding themselves he couldn't count how many times how he almost caught up with to them only to have them disappear around the corner.  
  
"Well it's now or never." Harry slipped into the kitchen and saw the house elves bustling around getting things ready for the evening meal. Suddenly a house elf came running up to him.  
  
"Harry potter sir."  
  
"Hello Dobby can you tell me where Kagome and her friend is?"  
  
"Oh yes sir. They are at the table by the fire sir. Would Harry potter like dinner here as well?" the elf was only too happy to please.  
  
" No thanks, maybe next time." The elf left to continue helping with dinner as Harry made his way to the fire. As he got closer he could hear them talking.  
  
"Kagome you don't have to eat here with me. You should go and be with your other friends."  
  
"Don't be silly Inuyasha I like it here with you. You're my friend I won't leave you to be alone again."  
  
"What about your other friends? You haven't seen them in weeks and it's making you unhappy." Inuyasha wanted her to be happy cause she was meant to be happy not carry the sad emptiness of being alone.  
  
"Well if they were my friends they would not have spied on me or ripped up my note. And you would have stayed in the forest till you were ready to come out."  
  
"I really am sorry Kagome I didn't mean to hurt you or your friend." Kagome was startled by the new voice and turned to face it. Inuyasha shot out of his chair and stared down the intruder. " I know sorry won't change things but I'd like to try and be friends."  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha folded his arms and stared at the boy with the lightening scar. "I don't trust him." Kagome sighed and looked at the annoyed hanyou.  
  
"You don't trust anybody Inuyasha."  
  
"I trust you." He said quietly and she blushed.  
  
"Harry is here to say he's sorry at lest here him out." Inuyasha could feel his heart wrench with her pain. She liked to be with him; which was true but she missed her other friends and he couldn't hold her to him selfishly. Deep down he wanted her to be happy. " Alright Kagome." He walked over to Harry and gave him a knife and held out his arm.  
  
"What is this for?" asked a nervous Harry.  
  
"Youkai tradition. Like for like. You invade his home he invade yours, but he crossed the line when he tried to kill you. So now you have to slash his arm and then all will be forgiven."  
  
"I can't hit him!"  
  
" You have to or it's not forgiven."  
  
"Alright." Harry closed his eyes and slashed at Inuyasha's arm. Harry opened one eye to see if he was still alive. Inuyasha snorted at the young wizard and glanced at the shallow cut, it was already healing it's self. In seconds it was gone with no scar.  
  
"Kagome it's meal time why don't you go to the great hall with potter here."  
  
"Inuyasha are you coming with us?"  
  
"Naw. No youkai allowed at the table." He chuckled "Don't worry about me I know you miss your friends. Go on I'll see you later." She wanted to argue but she knew he wouldn't back down and she did miss her friends. She sighed in defeat " alright I'll go" she gave him a quick hug before leaving the kitchen. Harry started to follow Kagome but was yanked back by a clawed hand on his collar. He was turn around and was face to face with a very pissed demon.  
  
"You're a liar! You're not one bit sorry. I don't trust you any more then you trust me. I'm doing this for Kagome. Just one warning. Hurt her in anyway and a slash you in to pieces got it?" Inuyasha didn't wait for an answer he dropped Harry and went back to the fire.  
  
A/N: Well another chapter done and no hanyou to bug me.  
  
Inuyasha: That's what you think.  
  
N Y: -_- And the day started so nicely  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! So youkai what is going to happen? Your not going to let MY Kagome go out with that Potter jerk are you?  
  
N Y: o_O Your Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha: uhh . . . well She's my shard detector and uhh . . . well . . . I uhh . . .  
  
N Y: Shard detector yeah right.  
  
Inuyasha: She is!  
  
N Y: Sure I believe you. NOT! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Feh well are you going to answer my question?  
  
N Y: Nope you'll have to wait and see.  
  
Inuyasha: grrrr I hate you.  
  
N Y: Thanks for reading keep reviewing.  
  
Inuyasha: Tell me or I'm going to hex you.  
  
N Y: uhh . . . NO! * Apparates out*  
  
Inuyasha: O_O I didn't know she could do that. Well see you when the sun goes down. 


	7. The Dinner Guest

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Battle Against the Dark Hearts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Harry and the others are nice. Why won't you give them a chance?" Kagome threw herself on Inuyasha's bed. His room was the last room at the very top of the tower. No one wanted to share a room with the hanyou and that was fine with him. Inuyasha snorted as he continued to work on his potions homework. "But Inu..."  
  
"NO! For the last time Kagome, no!" he snapped then sighed. "I'm sorry, but even if I did go the whole hall would leave. No one trusts the 'DEMON'."  
  
"Well they're all baka! Now are you coming to dinner or am I going to say 'it till you the ground floor?" Inuyasha started to shake. It was not wise to anger a heart apparition especially one who could crush you with one word.  
  
"Fine! But say I didn't warn you" he didn't see the smug smile that graced her lips and he reluctantly let he drag him to the Great Hall.  
  
*****  
"Are you sure? She said she was bring the demon to dinner?" asked Ron as the Gryffindors trio made their way to the great hall.  
  
"I'm sure. Kagome said he was coming." In fact Kagome said she was going to bring Inuyasha to dinner even if she had to put and leash and collar on the moody hanyou. "Harry you've got to talk to him what was he like?" Harry shuttered as he remembered his last encounter with the demon.  
  
"Well he doesn't say much and he's really protective of Kagome. Last be but not least he trust no one, but Kagome." They three sat at their seats and awaited the grand arrival. They didn't have to wait long five minutes after they had sat down the main doors of the Great Hall sung open.  
  
The hall became silent and every one focused their attention on the new arrivals. Kagome entered the room with Inuyasha by her side. He walked with his head held high and his arms fold over his chest as a shield. He wished he was in his fire rat kimono with the Testsusaiga at his side, instead of the useless school robes and Kagome keeping his wand. Kagome wrapped her arms around one of his as she pulled him to their seats.  
  
No one said a word, once they were seated Dumbeldore announced dinner was sever and the hall once again came to life. The food was severed and Kagome was happy to have all of her friends there that she just chattered on and on. Inuyasha on the other hand was not so happy. His dog-ears and sensitive hearing allowed him to hear everyone whispering and talking around them. Every one was eirther looking at him or talking about him. It was too much for him to handle. He lasted a good 5 mintues before he finailly had enough. "Sorry Kagome. . ." he got up and left with blaring speed.  
  
"Well that was a bad idea." kagome's heart broke for him. The others around her felt hust as sad. They seemed to feel her pain and they hated to see her so sad. Finialy Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Kagome why is Inuyasha so cold and distant?"  
  
"That's what happens when you spend you life alone. He's really a great guy once you get to know him. Even thought he can be rude, selfish, and irogant; he can also be kind and sweet. Sometimes he can even be charming." Everyon just stared as kagome's eye soften as she described her Inuyasha.  
  
"You must really love him." Comment hermione with a bit of envy to her voice. Kagome came out of her little world and gaped at the obseverant witch. Harry and ron seemed to choke on their food at the same time and both gulped down their pumkin juice is hopes to wash a way the sudden vile taste in their mouths.  
  
"No. . . We're just good friends like you and ron and harry. That's all and nothing more." Then kagome began to eat with a new passion.  
  
*****  
After dinner kagome and hermione began to walk back to the common room when suddenly kagome was grabbed from behind. Hermione try to turn on the attacker when she was hit from behind.  
  
"We got her let's go!" the dark figures wept away in to the night leaving be hind the fallen gryffindore.  
  
A/N:: Been busy so here anoth chapter finished.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah right you just forgot about this Fic.  
  
N Y: No I was finishing the 'The Silent Voice'  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. So what's with the suspence?  
  
N Y: to keep readers guessing.  
  
Inuyasha: Or that you forgot what you were writing about and just left the reader hanging.  
  
N Y: -_- I did not. I just thought it would stretch the story out a little.  
  
Inuyasha: RRRRiiiight..........  
  
N Y: Shut up! Anyway thanks for reading keep reviewing  
  
Inuyasha: *smirk* make me.  
  
N Y: -_-' * sigh* See you when the sun goes down. 


	8. The Scent of Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Battle Against the Dark Hearts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Hermione!" Ron and Harry were on their way from dinner when they found her laying in the middle of the hall. There were no noticeable injuries. Waking now to the world around her she noticed two things one she had a splitting headache and two. . .  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"She's not here. You were the only one we found are you alright?" Harry asked as the head Hermione to he feet.  
  
"I think so. Kagome and I were walking to the common room when I heard her scream then as I turned to see what was going on I was hit from behind."  
  
"Harry that means who ever hit Hermione, had kidnapped Kagome. Which means . . ."  
  
"There will soon be one pissed off Demon on the loose."  
  
"What if we don't tell him and save her ourselves? That way everyone stays alive."  
  
"Ron are you mad? Inuyasha is not an idiot. When she doesn't show up at the tower he'll go looking for her. We have to tell him if you remember the welcome feast he has one huge powerful temper." The color drained for all three faces in reminisce of the fateful night.  
  
"Hermione is right. Ron you got tells professor Dumbeldore and Hermione you go tell Professor McGonagall." Harry took and a gulp of air " And I'll go tell Inuyasha." The trio gave a quick nod of understanding before running to their destinations.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha laid on his staring at the ceiling of his canopy bed. He sighed in disgust at himself. He had ruined dinner with Kagome by nothing more than being a lowly filthy Hanyou. He waited for her as his mind scold that he didn't deserve such a friend. She always came back no matter how moody his temper ran. Her bright happy smile eased his battered, long frozen lonely soul, and actually gave him hope. Suddenly he jumped off the bed; he could smell someone coming up the stairs. He growled and the sounds reach his dog-ears. The closer the person the smell began stronger and the sounds became louder. The smell was a mix of panic and fear and the scent was not Kagome it was . . .  
  
"Potter!" he growled as he opened the door to find a gasping Gryffindor.. Harry was gasping for breath as he stood before the towering hanyou. It was then he realized that Inuyasha was less than pleased to see him. If Inuyasha was pissed just to see him than the hanyou was going kill him when he told him about Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha. . Uh . . . I . ." The run from the other side of the castle and the fear had caused Harry to lose his ability to speak, thus angering the already pissed hanyou.  
"Just spit it out Potter! I haven't got all night."  
"Kagome's been Kidnapped!!"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!" Inuyasha's voice rang through out the castle like a mighty roar. Harry knew this was the end of his short life.  
  
"She was kidnapped on the way back from dinner. No one saw who took her." Inuyasha roared out his anger as he grabbed the Testsusaiga and jumped out the window. Harry rushed to the window and peeked out expecting to find a dead demon body laying flat on the ground. Instead he saw Inuyasha land on his feet and dash away in to the night.  
  
*****  
  
'I should never have left you Kagome.' He followed her scent through the darken hall of the sleeping castle. She was still in the castle they didn't escape the castle it was only a matter of time before her found and killed the bastard who dared to touch his Kagome. As he creep slowly in the dark he felt someone walk up behind him the scent made him growl his irritation. "Potter what the hell are you doing here? How the fuck did you find me?"  
  
" Well I have this map and. . ."  
  
"Shut the fuck. I can't hear anything with you yapping go back to the tower you stupid human."  
  
"I will not go back. Kagome is my friend and I care about her. I want to help with or with out you consent." Inuyasha glare and the green eyed human. He had guts to stand up to a demon that could snap him like a twig.  
  
"Fine! Just shut up and stay close." sniffing the air once again he located Kagome's scent and locked on to the direction it was coming from. Inuyasha's youkai instincts were taking over. His mate was close he began to walk faster as he scent became stronger and Harry followed quickly at his heels.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome's scream echoed through the hallway He could smell the waves of fear coming from his mate. He roared as he ran down the hall towards the sound of he crying mate. Suddenly they came to a dead end.  
  
"There's nothing here . . . no doors. . . or . . . windows." Harry gasped for air as he finally caught up to the raging hanyou.  
  
"That's what you think." Inuyasha sniffed the air before he charger at full strength in to the wall. Once the dust cleared Harry noticed that Inuyasha had broken in to a secret room. "LET HER GO!"  
  
The three hooded figures surround Kagome trying to hide her from view but it was too late. Inuyasha had seen what they had done to her. Kagome had been laid out naked on a table with her arms and hand tied down. She had burn mark all over her from purifying scrolls. Rage race through the hanyou making his youkai blood boil. "You will Die!" he withdrew the Testsusaiga and it transformed into true form, from a rusty sword to a giant Inuyoukai fang. Harry came up behind him with his wand drawn and his magic flowing in anger you could feel sparks standing so close to him.  
  
"Don't kill them all we need one for evidence."  
  
"Feh." just as Inuyasha was about to strike them down the room filled with smoke. The three Gryffindors begin to caught as the smoke starts to clear the figures were gone and Kagome was laid d upon the table fainted surrounded by diamonds. Inuyasha ran to her slashing her restraints. He shot a killing glare at Harry that said look at her and die. Harry instantly turned his back to give them some privacy.  
  
"Kagome? Please wake up." The hanyou pleaded softly as he gently wrapped he in his uniform robes. Just as he picked her up carefully in his arms Ron and Hermione came running in with the teachers right be hind them. " You three pick up the jewels. All of them I don't want any left behind. They belong to Kagome" He swept passed them with Kagome still fainted in his arms. He carried her to the hospital wing passing by and ignoring the gapping teachers.  
  
"Inu. . . Yasha. . ." Kagome slowly stirred in his arms and he held her closer.  
  
"It's okay Kagome. You're safe now. I Promise I will never leave you again."  
  
A/N: well another chapter complete! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Achoo!  
  
N Y: Bless you. Are you okay Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: No! * Sniffle* You gave me your cold. -_-  
  
N Y: Well I told you I was sick and that you would caught it but no you said "I'm part demon I don't get sick."  
  
Inuyasha: cough* sniffle* Achoo! T_T  
  
N Y: Well, looks like I have a sick hanyou on my hands. Thanks for reading keep reviewing.  
  
Inuyasha: Niiiiiigggggght can I have some Ramen? Sniffle*  
  
N Y: Sigh* -_- sure be right there. See you when the sun goes down 


	9. Trust No One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Battle Against the Dark Hearts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Albus, Poppy has informed me that Kagome is healing nicely and she'll be able to leave the hospital wing tomorrow. Inuyasha is with Kagome now he refuses to leave her side and growls when anyone comes close to her."  
  
"It's as I suspected Minerva. Harry and Inuyasha will have to be on their guards for I fear this is not the end. Who ever took Kagome knew about her tears. There is a darkness looming over the castle and there is little we can to insure the safety of the students." The two teachers left the hallway heading to his or her own rooms; when three hiding figures cam e out from under the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Harry That didn't sound to good."  
  
"Calm down Ron we need to find out more about Kagome and Inuyasha to understand what's going on here. It must be very serious if she was kidnapped." Hermione already was thinking of going to the library to look up any thing and everything about dog demons. Just then they heard a low threatening growl behind them. All three gulp as the slowly turn around to find a very pissed dog demon.  
  
"You want to know something about me, I can hears you from 10 miles away, and I don't like being talk about. If you want to know something about me ask but you will not go near Kagome."  
  
"Uh . . . Sorry . . . Inuyasha do you know what the teachers were talking about?" Harry's voice shook as he questioned the angry hanyou. 'This guy makes fluffy look like a pussy-cat'  
  
"Yes and no. The Dark one is working with youkai, but I have no clue why he took Kagome." This was only a practical truth he knew why but he was not going to trust these humans with Kagome's safety. He only gave enough information of the dark one as he was Harry's destiny not his. What ever was planning for Harry's fate it would not involve Kagome.  
  
"Are you sure it was lord Voldemort?"  
  
"Grrrr. . . Yes!" his patience was wearing thin with these humans. "They were all youkai. But the robes they wore were from the Dark one." He would never for get the scent of the dark one. During the tri-wizard tournament he was caught by strong youkai and taken the graveyard of the dark ones resurrection. The youkai wore the robes of death eaters and blended with that of the humans. Naraku was they're awaiting the rebirth of the serpent lord. His powers had been suppressed to the point where he stood in his human form. He witness the death of the Hufflepuff seeker the duel between Harry and the dark one and he was unable to stop it. His youkai pride and his human heart held the guilt of that night the only one he ever told of that was Kagome. Only in his mind did he thank Harry for the distraction of the duel. The scrolls that bound him and his powers were release when The Dark one had flown into him. At that point Harry had port keyed to away with the body of the fallen seeker the hanyou was left to take care of the remaining death eaters. Many had died at his claws human and youkai alike. Once he returned to his home Kagome was they're waiting for him. She had known heart was connected to his and so was her love.  
  
"That is all you stupid humans need to know. Listen when Kagome is well again you will not bother her with your foolish questions!" just then he heard Kagome cry out to him. The door was closed and even through silencing charms Inuyasha could still hear her. "Leave Now and remember what I said you will not bother Kagome!" the all nodded unable to speak afraid they might up set the demon even more. Inuyasha glared at the trio before returning to Kagome.  
  
"Well now we know You-know-who is in on this." Hermione said being the first to come out of their fear frozen state. " Harry you have to talk to Kagome and find out why she was taken. I believe Inuyasha know more then he's telling us."  
  
"Alright that proves it you were hit on the head too hard cause you're not thinking straight. If Harry tries to ask Kagome about what happen you know ho won't have to worry about killing Harry. Inuyasha will have already torn him to shreds!" Harry seemed to pale at his friend's vivid description of his impending death. He didn't know which was worst Trelawney's fake predictions of his death or Ron's accurate account of the Demons rage. "Besides what could we do once we do know? You-know-who is working with demons! I think we are a little out of our league here!"  
  
"That's why Professor Dumbeldore said that Harry and Inuyasha both have to keep on their guard. So I think that we work together, with Inuyasha and Kagome." Ron and Harry stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Hermione I think that's impossible. He hates us not to mention the fact he only trust Kagome."  
  
"Exactly Harry! That's why you need to talk to Kagome. Only Kagome can convince him to work with against the demons."  
  
"Harry I'd wait a while if were you before you go talk to Kagome. Try to do it when Inuyasha is not around."  
  
'Some friends.' Harry thought as they entered the common room. He wondered if he should make out his will now or wait till he faces the overprotective half demon.  
  
*****  
  
The darkness was all around her. She could only feel. She felt the dark hearts of the youkai around her. They were strong and powerful. Fear had gripped her heart as she struggled against the bindings at her ankles and wrist. She was cold she could feel her clothes they were gone! 'Where am I? Why can't I move?' the youkai that surrounded her were coming closer and closer. She felt heat on her arm and legs it hurt so bad, tears started to form in her eyes. 'They're burning me! They want my tears!' Panic starts to set in. 'Please someone save me it hurts! I need you . . .' "INUYASHA!"  
  
Kagome woke up screaming and thrashing. "INUYASHA!" in a heartbeat she was scooped up in strong warm arms. She slowly started to calm as the sound of soft purring assured her she was safe.  
  
"It's okay Kagome I'm right here I won't ever leave you again." Kagome inhaled his scent of earth and trees and slowly looked up in to his amber eyes. 'Yes. I'm okay because I'm home with you Inuyasha.'  
  
"Inuyasha I was so scared." She hugged him tightly. " They wanted my tears. I don't understand why the tears only make potions stronger more powerful they would do nothing for youkai. If you didn't save me, I. . . "She broke down into tears and buried herself deeper in to his arms.  
  
"Shh. . . Don't cry Kagome. Don't give them anymore of your lovely tears." Inuyasha stroked her hair and held her close. Never in his life did he feel fear as strong as this. He almost lost her. He swore then and there nothing would ever hurt her again. " The dark one is after your tears I'm sorry I left you. I won't ever let that happen again." The dark one wasn't the only one close by Naraku's shadow was looming of the castle.  
  
"Inuyasha I think we should tell Harry and the others about this."  
  
"What? Why? I don't trust those guy."  
  
"I know, but I do. Plus they have face you-know-who before like you once said it is Harry's fate to face the dark one."  
  
"Feh." She was right, but he didn't need any help protecting Kagome. He was about to protest when he saw here sapphire eyes looking at him trusting and lovingly. " Alright wench what ever you say now get some sleep I'll stay right here if you need me. He laid her back down on the bed and tucked her in he watched as she drifted off into a deep slumber.  
  
'No one will ever hurt my mate again.' He shook his head. 'Where did that thought come from?' that was the second time he called her his mate. 'I think about it later Kagome need me to protect her not mate her. He sat by her bedside watching over her. While Inuyasha watches over the sleeping girl someone was watching him.  
  
*****  
  
"Well my lords were able to bring you the blue diamond. Unfortunately the hanyou found us be for we could finish with the girl"  
  
"YOU FOOLS! You are full demons! You should have tried to kill him!" the three youkai were blasted through the wall with a slight wave of the dark lord's wand.  
  
"Calm yourself my lord Voldemort. Inuyasha is no ordinary half-breed. Have patience all is coming together as planned."  
  
"You are very calm about what is going on why is that Lord Naraku?" My lord you are the strongest of your kind as I am the strongest of youkai. Yet we each have one boy who can stand in the way of our greatness. Should those two team together they would pose to be a great threat. Yet they do not. We on the other have combined our forces making us more powerful and invincible. As long as the hanyou and the Potter human don't trust and don't work together there is no one to oppose us. So I see things are in our favor. Inuyasha trust no one and has one great weak ness." Naraku glided to the fire and waved his hand over the flames. In the fire a face appears. "She is the key to ending the hanyou's life, by being nothing more then the love of the lonely hanyou's life."  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter done.  
  
Inuyasha: Took you long enough  
  
N Y: I do have other fics to write and a life you know.  
  
Inuyasha: watching tv and eating ramen all day is your life. You lazy youaki.  
  
N Y: no that's your life.  
  
Inuyasha: oh yeah * Blush*  
  
N Y: Thanks for reading kepp reviewing  
  
Inuyasha: Hey can you make me ramen? Kagome's not here and I don't know how.  
  
N Y: -_-' fine in a mintue.  
  
Inuyasha: but I'm hungry now!  
  
N Y: mumbles* "How hard is it to boil water?" Alright be right there! See you when the sungoes down 


	10. Nightmares and Visions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Battle Against the Dark Hearts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 9  
  
After Kagome was released from the hospital wing Inuyasha moved her into his room at the top of the tower. No one dared say anything fearing what the hanyou might do to him or her. The nightmares kept haunting Kagome and it would set her magic off to go wild. Since Inuyasha was only half human he did only needed able 3 or 4 hours sleep. So he was there for her to chase away the darkness of her dreams and clam the wild magic with his own. He followed her almost everywhere to insure the youkai would not take her again. He still refused to eat in the great hall so instead he would walk her to and from every meal. At the times he was not with her, he would run though the Dark forest searching for any and all information on the dark one and his youkai allies.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome stared at the sleeping hanyou. The soft candlelight reflected off his raven locks. It was the night of the new moon and his human body needed more sleep. Her heart melted at the sight of the sleeping boy.  
  
"Inuyasha?" He shifted slightly at the sound of her voice. "Inuyasha please wake up." His eye obeyed the soft command.  
  
"Kagome are you alright? Did you have another dream?" He sat up instantly, concern shown brightly in his violet eyes. Kagome sat up in his bed, which he insisted she take while he slept on the floor so he could stand guard.  
  
"No it's not a dream, but a weird feeling, like a shadow is getting closer. I really think we should talk to Harry and the others. They are apart of this too; we can't fight this by ourselves. She was scared and is showed in her sapphire eyes.  
  
" Feh. Don't you trust me to protect you?" there was a hint of hurt in his voice. He had been avoiding talking to the humans. Despite what Kagome thought he didn't trust them. He could protect his mate with out their help.  
  
"Of course I trust you it's just that . . ." she turned her head away from his questioning eyes. How could she explain to her best friend that she had fallen in love with him. The dangers that seem to haunt them was getting closer and she did want anything to happen to him. They had been through too much to lose him now. Her dreams no longer haunted just her sleep but now haunted her while she was awake. These visions would be of Inuyasha battling a shadow and her powerless to do anything to help. The Inuyasha would seem to be losing and there was blood everywhere soon the shadow would swallow him hole and she would wake up screaming.  
  
" Inuyasha you're my best friend and I don't want you to get hurt or worst." A tear slid down her cheek and a prefect blue diamond fell gently on the bed. He was blown away by her words. She was afraid for him, she care for him, but he didn't dare hope she loved him. Who could love a half- breed freak like him? He got up and sat up on the bed. The candlelight made her look like an angel of sorrow who needed to be protected and cherished. He brushed away the tears that wanted to fall and wrapped his arms around her fighting off the chill of the night. She was the only one his heart would ever let him love; she was his mate. He held her close taking in the scent of wild strawberries and she melted in to his embrace.  
  
"Silly wench. Nothing is gonna' happen to me. Anyways I was waiting till you were better before we talk to Potter." So one little white lie won't hurt.  
  
"I'm better now so we'll talk to them tomorrow." She yawned and she let sleep finally over take her. She snuggled into his warm strong are and settled into a deep sleep. Inuyasha was glad she couldn't see the blush that head his faces bright red.  
  
"Your wish in my command my mate."  
  
*****  
  
"Well Harry it doesn't look like you'll ever get Kagome alone to ask about her kidnapping. Inuyasha is keeping her all to himself." Ron and Harry made there way thought the yard and headed toward the library where they were to meet up with Hermione.  
  
"Well I can see why he's doing it. She's his only friend. I bet in a way his only family." Harry could empathize with the demon. He too had friends who he thought of as his family and this castle as his home. The Weasleys would always be his family and the dursely an unfortunate relation he was forced upon. He would do anything to protect and defend his family and home.  
  
"I understand that Harry, but they're sleeping in the same room! Don't you think that's a bit much?" Both boys were blushing now. The whole school knew this even the teachers, but no one said a thing about it. Actually it seemed to be a mutual decision. The first night Kagome was released from the hospital wing she had a nightmare.  
  
~*~~*~~*~Flash back~*~~*~  
  
Kagome had waked up screaming in terror and her magic was out of control trying to protect her.  
  
"INUYASHA! HELP ME! INUYASHA SAVE ME PLEASE!" Her screaming woke the whole tower and her magic locked most of the doors and furniture was flying. Professor McGonagall tried to calm the poor girl but Kagome was blind to her presence.  
  
"ROARRR!KAGOME! I'M COMING!" There was a loud crash at the top of the tower as Inuyasha used a huge sword to break down the door that had been lock be the wild magic. He ran down the stairs at top speed knocking over other students as he made his way to Kagome. When he reached Kagome's room every one standing around up and left. McGonagall was sitting on the bed still trying calm Kagome as the magic was getting more and more out of control.  
  
"MOVE CAT!" Inuyasha growled as soon as she move he scooped Kagome up into his arms and her screaming had stopped. Once she was calm and awake he spoke loud enough for all to hear. " Kagome get your thins you're staying with me from now on." He glares around the room as if daring then to stand up against him. Everyone was stunned with shock when Kagome calm said.  
  
"Ok." And began to pack.  
  
~*~~*~~*~End flash back~*~~*~~*~  
  
"I think it might be a little it extreme but Ron he is a demon protecting someone very important to him I mean I would do the same if I was him."  
  
"Well if it isn't Saint Potter and Hand-Me-Down Weasley." Ron and Harry came to a halt and became annoyed to see Malfoy and his two buffoons walking towards them. Malfoy and Harry were complete opposites. To Harry's jet-black hair and happy good nature was Malfoy's Blondish cold somewhat evil soul. Harry fought to save live while his rival work to destory lives. What more could you want in an enemy.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Growled Harry.  
  
" Heard you ran to the rescue of Kagome only to be beaten to the job by a Freak! You're slipping Potter. No more hero's welcome for you." Sneer Malfoy as he waited for potter retaliation. He was ready to hex him into oblivion but the remarks never came. Both Gryffindors seem to be frozen. " What's the Matter Potter cat got your tongue? You're not so tough. I bet I could beat that demon blind folded."  
  
"GRRRR. Is That so? Care to try it Ferret face?" a low voice growled from behind him. Malfoy felt the blood drain from his already pale face, as he turned to come face to face with Inuyasha. "I'm waiting come on defeat me." He smirked.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop that! We have more important things to do than pick fights with other students." Kagome's gentle scolding had the moody hanyou backing down as she stepped out from be hind him. Malfoy couldn't help but feel a slight blush creep up into his cheeks. Despite the fact she was one of potter's friends and the fact she was a Gryffindor he too had a crush on the raven-haired beauty. For some reason she had always been kind to him and he felt a warm beating in his heart. He had grown jealous of the hanyou these passed few weeks. He wished it were him that had saved Kagome. His blood boiled to know that she was living with the dog-boy.  
  
"Feh the ferret dissevered it. Beside he's not much of a fighter, he runs at the sight of danger."  
  
"Leave him alone or else" she shot him I'll-sit-you-till-doom's-day look. And he backed down instantly. "Sorry for bothering you Draco." She gave the blonde Slytherin a soft smile and then turn to her fellow Gryffindors. " Harry, Ron, can we talk its kind of important." She asked sending them a sweet pleading smile. All five human hearts melted at the sight. Inuyasha growled only loud for the male to hear and back off.  
  
'She's my mate they have no right to look at her that way' he thought to himself.  
  
* Well did you tell her that? * Argued his inner voice.  
  
'Who the hell are you?'  
  
* Your human half*  
  
'Human half what do you mean?'  
  
* Well you I'm your rational thinking I'm the one that keep you sane and the world safe from your power. *  
  
' Well what about my youkai half?'  
  
* He's not much on conversation believe me. *  
  
~Girls mate! Kills human males near mate! Make pups! ~  
  
* See what I mean? *  
  
'Good point. Anyways Kagome should know she's mine I protect her and care for her.'  
  
~ MATE! MATE! MATE! ~  
  
* Down boy! Well if you don't tell her how you feel she'll find some one who will. And you'll lose her fast. *  
  
"Inuyasha we're going to the library come on." He was knocked out of his inner battle by Kagome's sweet voice. Then he followed in a not so quiet manner, growling at passer by, mostly boys. Leaving Malfoy behind with one thought.  
  
'I'll get even with that demon and saint Potter and then Kagome will be mine.'  
  
A/N: Merry X-mas everyone! I'll be leaving for the holidays so it'll be awhile before my next post.  
  
Inuyasha: YAY! I get to be in charge! I'm going to write the next few chapters while the lazy youkai is gone.  
  
N Y: oh no you don't! I'm taking you with me!  
  
Inuyasha: What?!  
  
Kagome: Might invited us to spend the holidays with her and her pack. So I said yes ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: why? I want to write the story! * pouts*  
  
N Y: after the last time you took over my story no way. Besides it'll be fun. Oh look here are some of my cuosin her to pick us up.  
  
Little Night: PUPPY! * runs and jumps on the hanyou*  
  
Big Night: Hey Cuz ready to go? Wow a dog pup! * towers over inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: gulp* hi ^_^''  
  
Kagome: thanks for reading  
  
N Y: keep reviewing!  
  
ALL: Happy Holidays! See you when the sun goes down! 


	11. For Trust or Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Battle Against the Dark Hearts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 10  
  
In the library Inuyasha perched him self on top of the book case, much to Madame Pince depleasure, keeping watch or their meeting. He really didn't plan on saying anything to the humans but he could hear just fine from where he was. The towering figure of the hanyou overhead had the three griffindors slightly nervous. Kagome giggled and gently told them that he was keeping watch for anyone who might spy on them. Kagome's smile and laughter seemed to ease and melt most of their fears away. She then began to relay all that she knew about her kidnapping and the truth about her being a hanyou like Inuyasha, but kept her dreams and visions close to her heart. She did not want to worry her friends and Inuyasha would only get up set and rush into battle without thinking.  
  
To say they were surprise was a vast understatement, as the golden trio suddenly developed drop-jaw disease. Inuyasha let out a growl from his spot as he watch the tri gape at Kagome. He was shocked too when he first found out Kagome was a hanyou but he didn't stare like she was a freak.  
  
"Hey you guys trying to catch flies or something? It's rude to stare with you mouths hanging." This earned him a sharp glare from Kagome.  
  
"Uhh. . . Kagome do you think it would be possible to examine one of you tears." Hermione spoke up as Inuyasha's crude remark snapped her out of shock. " You and I could do research on potions and magic that requires such power it contains. Ron and Harry should check out the place you were held for clues."  
  
"Good idea! Inuyasha maybe you should go with them. . ."  
  
"No." growled the hanyou from his perch.  
  
"Fine be that way!" Kagome voice went from an angry tone to a sweet melody. " Inuyasha? Why don't you Sit down and join us?" Inuyasha was pull from the top of the bookcase and sent crashing down to the floor.  
  
" WENCH! What the hell was that for?"  
  
" You were being a rude and self-centered jerk. We have to work together Inuyasha and you are not helping with that attitude." He cursed under his breath and waited for the incantation to wear off.  
  
"How did you do that Kagome?" asked Ron who was in awe of her power over the hanyou. Harry was in shock to see a powerful demon brought down by a girl.  
  
"Oh well you see during third year I saw an enchantment for a strength necklace."  
  
"But the wench read the wrong page when she enchanted the blasted beads. Now every time she says 'sit' I end up kissing the floor." Grumbled Inuyasha as he got up now released from the spell.  
  
"Well if you would be nice and cooperate you wouldn't see the floor so often."  
"Yeah-yeah. . . what ever wench. Anyways the Halloween Feast is ready, come on I'll walk you to the hall."  
  
The group mad there way to the great hall and the hanyou's ears flatten his ears so he would hear the loud giggles and chatter of the on going feast. Inuyasha let Kagome and Hermione enter the hall first before effortlessly yanked Ron and Harry back to his side. Hey turned them to face him. Both boys seem to lose the color in their faces as they saw the menacing gleam in the tall Gryffindor's eye.  
  
"Look you two, I want you to guard Kagome with your lives till I get back. If anything happens to her you pay with your lives."  
  
"Where are you going?" trying to hide the anxiety from his voice.  
  
"Hunting. A demon was spotted in the dark forest. Chances are it's one of Naraku's off spring. I'm going to hunt it down." He took out his wand muttering a spell over his clothes. Instantly he was dressed in his fire rat kimono. He stuck his wand in his shirt and held out a hand as the Testsusaiga came flying in to his hand. "I'll be back before dinner ends. What ever happens don't tell Kagome where I've gone. Got that?" once Inuyasha was sure they understood their new duties he took off for the Dark Forest.  
  
"Harry I think he trust us now." Ron though it was cool to have a half demon on their side.  
  
"No Ron, he doesn't trust us I doubt he ever will. Like Kagome said we all have to work together. He's doing this for her." As the made their way in to the hall Harry try to battle his growing jealousy of the powerful hanyou. His head was slightly fuzzy from the internal argument between his heart and his head. He pushed it aside for now Kagome's safety was what mattered now.  
  
*****  
  
After the feast was over and everyone had left Kagome still sat between Harry and Ron at the Gryffindore table, waiting for Inuyasha to return. " Kagome I think we should return to the tower. I'm sure Inuyasha will understand."  
  
" Alright Harry." Kagome bit back the tears of worry as she meekly walked between her armed guards. Inuyasha never failed to pick her up from a meal. She tried not to think of what happen to him it would only lead to hysteria and wild powers only her mate could control. When had she started to think that way? Better question when hadn't she thought of the moody hanyou as her mate. Her heart clenched with worry as they slowly walked up the tower stairs.  
  
Ron and Harry both had their wands out should something attack they would be ready. Apart from protecting their friend they dared not fail in the mission for fear of facing Inuyasha's fury. They escorted Kagome to Inuyasha's room at the top of the tower then took guard post out side the door.  
  
"Harry do you think something happen to him in the dark forest? Whisper Ron not wanting Kagome to hear them.  
  
"I don't know, but we promise to protect Kagome until he returns. So that's what we have to focus on now. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Harry stared out the window and though with a slight pain in his heart. 'He loves her and I don't think even death will stop him from coming home to her."  
  
*****  
  
" Ron wake up some one is coming." It was around one in the morning when Harry woke up to a sound coming up the stairwell.  
"I'm up mate!" Ron jumped to his feet wand out but he was still half asleep. The sound became louder and louder. Harry and Ron held their breaths and wads ready not know what to expect.  
  
"It's me put your wands away." Panted Inuyasha as he climbed up the stairs. His clothes were shredded and his chest was bloody he was using the Testsusaiga as support as he climbed the stairs. Each step was like a mountain. Then he was unable to go any farther and he collapsed and land at their feet.  
  
"Bloody Hell He's a Mess! Ron go and get Kagome She'll know what to do." Harry shouted as he hanyou arm around hi should and tried to lift the unconscious demon. After Ron woke Kagome he hurried back to help Harry.  
  
" Shit he's heavy!" grunted the red- headed Gryffindore as they placed Inuyasha on the bed. " Shouldn't he be in the hospital wing? I mean he's really bad off."  
  
"No, Madame Pomphery wouldn't know how to treat a hanyou let alone all his injuries. I can take care of him I've done it before." Kagome stroked the hair out of Inuyasha's face before placing a cold cloth on his fore head. Harry and Ron watched as she mixed and brewed healing potions for the deep cuts.  
  
"You mean he's been like this before?"  
  
"Yes. I don't know who is more reckless Harry, you or Inuyasha?" he eyes glinted with unshed tears as she treated her mate. " I've never seen him this badly hurt before he'll need time to recover or he might die.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha hoarsely called out as he slowly regained consciousness. "Kagome..."  
  
"I'm right here. You need to lie still and rest."  
  
"Oi! Wench quit your worrying. It looks worst that it is. It's just a scratch." At that moment she didn't know if she want to throttle him or hug the jerk. " Listen in the morning I wan t you to go with potter and Weasley to the breakfast. I'll catch up at first class."  
  
"But Inuyasha you are badly hurt."  
  
"No 'buts' Kagome. Just stay with them at all times till I get there alright?" Kagome nodded holding gin her tears as she finished bandaging him up.  
  
*****  
  
Ron and Harry quietly left the room once they saw they were no longer needed. The raven-haired wizard couldn't get the sight of the wounded hanyou out of his head. 'What ever he battle must have been powerful.' Just then his scar started to burn. He could feel that the dark lord was very displeased at the moment.  
  
"Harry are you alright? You look like a ghost?"  
  
"It's my scar. Voldemort is in a blind rage. What ever happened to night the out come was not to his liking."  
  
"Inuyasha was really bad off. Can you image what the enemy must look like? I bet he stopped what ever You-Know-Who was planning." Replied Ron as he dressed in his too small pajamas and got in to bed.  
  
'Ron's right. Hopefully Inuyasha put a big dent in Voldemort plans. Only time will tell.'  
  
A/N: Whew another chapter done.  
  
Inuyasha: -_-  
  
N Y:: what's wrong inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: you beat me up!  
  
N Y: no I didn't you had a battle.  
  
Inuyasha: If I had a battle then why didn't you write about it? Huh? You just have me all beaten up!  
  
N Y: oh well you see the ramen bowl half empty I see it as half full.  
  
Inuyasha: Ramen? Where? * runs to kitchen*  
  
N Y: sigh* Thanks for reading keep reviewing.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey there's no ramen in here!  
  
N Y:See you when the sun goes down 


	12. Remembering the Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Battle Against the Dark Hearts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kagome was reluctant to leave the injured, yet grouchy Hanyou, but Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Get out Wench! I'm fine! Go eat! I'll see you in potions!" with loving endearments like that how could she not do as he asked. She walked between her armed guards to breakfast. All the while silently cursing the rude Hanyou for kicking her out of their room.  
  
' Kick me out will you? I'll show you once your all healed I'm going to sit you till you reach china!'  
  
As the entered the hall and proceeded to their table, Harry noticed Dumbeldore out of the corner of his eye. Dumbledore's face showed a brief moment of shock and surprise to see the hanyou did not escort his most guarded treasure to breakfast, but quickly recovered that twinkle in his eye. Kagome sat quietly fuming as she at her breakfast but soon the anger gave way to worry over her stubborn mate. She wondered if she should just skip today and take care of him. Then she thought the better of it, as she knew she would just be thrown out of the room again.  
  
After Breakfast Kagome was once again between her to guards down to the dreaded dungeons, now joined by Hermione. Snape was not a favorite teacher of the Gryffindors house and without Inuyasha there to keep Snape away Ron and Harry feared for their house points. When they entered the class Kagome parted from the trio and head back to her seat in the back where she would wait for Inuyasha. When she reached her seat she was surprised to find Malfoy seating in Inuyasha's seat.  
  
"Morning Draco May I sit down?"  
  
"Sure Kagome you look nice to day." He smiled as she sat next to him. He knew this was her usual seat as well as the demon's. But the demon had yet to show him this morning. When he saw the griffin-dorks as her escort he new this was his chance to get close. They were much of a threat and now that they were in potions he had the home advantage. Draco wasn't lying when he said she looked nice Kagome was so beautiful she could make a school uniform look like a ball gown.  
  
"Thank you Draco." She smiled sweetly as she got her thing prepared for the day's lessons. Never noticing the blush in the pale Slytherins face. Snape Choose this time to stalk into the dungeon with robes flaring around him. Once at his desk he scanned around the room making a mental note of who was in attendance. When his eyes landed on Kagome and Malfoy he felt that Christmas had come early. With the Hanyou gone down went house points.  
  
"I see Mr. Inuyasha decided he to take vacation from class to day. Is he too good that he feels that he can miss this important test the will reflect on half of your term grade?" he glared at Malfoy, but gave the impression he was glaring at Kagome, because if he look directly at Kagome he won't be able to pull it off. She made him feel like he should be nice and give house points to everyone including Longbottom.  
  
"Bang!" before Kagome could answer the class door bust open and the force cause it to break into splinters the students close to the door duct in time before being showed with wood. Snape's head shot up at and watch Inuyasha stroll in.  
  
'Damn that is the four time this week he broke my door.'  
  
"Now I know you weren't about to bother Kagome with your stupid questions Snapie or it would be a fringe on or deal. You wouldn't want that would you Youkai law said ' A deal broke is a broken neck'. Oh and sorry I'm late you know those wild parties in the dark forest can really take it out of a guy. " Inuyasha watched as the professor pale at hi words but he seemed to get the underlined hidden means of both his statements.  
  
" Take your seat Mr. Inuyasha so we can begin some time before Christmas." Inuyasha nodded briefly and headed to his seat in the back. Snape watch him walk with confidence to the back of the class. He notice the Hanyou seemed to be dripping blood from his right arm yet acted unaffected by it. Snape continued to observer the demon teen as he scared Malfoy out of his seat and gave a reassuring smile to the worried heart apparition.  
  
' It seems the demon has more to lose in this war than expected. I'll have to inform the headmaster of his latest adventures.'  
  
"Well that was a fun day." Groaned Inuyasha as he fell face first a to the bed.  
  
"Yes it was. I especially like the part when I had to clean a pint of your blood after Transfigurations!" Inuyasha could hear the sarcasm dripping from every word. Kagome slammed her books down on the table causing his dog- ears to flatten against his head. "You should never have gotten out of bed Inuyasha! You wounds haven't heal, and the keep reopening from your recklessness!"  
  
"Oi Wench! Stop yelling I can hear ya just fine! Besides why are you complaining I'm resting now aren't I? So quit your Bitching!"  
  
"No I won't! Gods, Inuyasha if you weren't injured right now I would say 'it' over and over till you got it through that thick stubborn-ass-head of yours That I CARE! I . . ."  
  
"Are we interrupting?" ask Ron who was standing in the door way with Harry and Hermione. The strained silence was killing them till hermione broke tension by smacking Ron up side the head. "Ow! Hey what'd I do?"  
  
"Idiot." she muttered as she pushed passed the taller boys to the blushing teens. Kagome couldn't stop the heat from rising to her cheeks. Was she just about to shout out that she loved Inuyasha? Hard to hide you feeling to save the one you love when you are heart apparition. Now she would always wonder what he would have said if she did admit she love him, but now she'll never know.  
  
Inuyasha thanked the gods in the skies that he still had his face still buried in the pillow. 'Was she about to say what I think she was going to say?'  
  
*It's possible. *  
  
'Not you again.'  
  
* Yes it's me again. Now the question is what are you going to do about this almost confession? *  
  
'Nothing. I mean we don't know what she was going to say and I'm glad those guys came in that way I don't say something stupid.'  
  
* No your not you wanted to hear what she had to say*  
  
' I did not!'  
  
* That's real sad your lying to yourself you know*  
  
' Why don't you leave go walk my youkai side or some thing?'  
  
~ NO WALK! MATE! MATE! MATE! ~  
  
* Great you woke him up. Fine we'll leave but we'll be back. *  
  
' Thank the gods peace at last '  
  
" Kagome we got an owl today from Professor Lupin. He has heard rumors of demons showing up more and more in both the wizarding and muggle world."  
  
'Shit I forgot the humans were they were still here'  
  
"The daily prophet hasn't been show any sign that the demons exist the ministry is keeping it all under wraps. The muggle papers are saying that they are gang related and the witnesses were too high or drunk to give a reliable statement. Also I haven't been able to find potions that have to duo with your tears as of yet."  
  
" Of curse not you stupid human it would be under runes of the founders and history of magic's giant book of Potions by Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor! Last know location Vault 613 Gringotts bank registered to one Harry Potter." There was now an uncomfortable silence. As they all stared at the hanyou who still had his face buried in the pillow and still bleeding profusely.  
  
"Uh well I guess were at a stand still as Harry can't get to London right now and Inuyasha is still recovering." Said nervously as Kagome got her healing herbs and potions.  
  
"Uhh. Inuyasha how do you know I had the book I'm I didn't even know I had the book and I hate potions?" Harry asked slightly upset that even the hanyou knew more about him then he did.  
  
"You know the bad thing about ghost and moving paintings the talk a lot. Not only that the book is list in the library as unattainable and the vault where it is. And with the magic you can create almost anything to obtain information in the wizarding world." Inuyasha sat up and removed his robes and shirt to a allow Kagome access to the reopened wounds.  
  
"And how exactly did you do that?" asked hermione who was still miffed to be out smarted by a demon.  
  
"Wizarding internet." Pointed to the laptop on his desk.  
  
"Well Inuyasha since you so knowledgeable, would you mind telling us what happened Last night in the Dark forest?" she asked softy as she mixed the herb with the potion. Inuyasha really didn't want to worry her but then he when it would hurt her more if he didn't. He would do anything to keep his happy even if he didn't want to relive his near death experience.  
  
"Well after you went to the feast I went to the dark forest on a rumor of a youkai with great power hiding in wait." As he began his tale he blushed to feel Kagome washing the blood from his chest with a warm washcloth. Kagome on the other hand wince when she saw the claw marks at ran across his chest. Part of her was upset he was so restless; as the other part was thanking the gods they were healing and not as deep as they were last night.  
  
"Well I didn't trust the rumor but it was the only lead I had. So I went and scouted out the supposed hide out. Oi! Wench what the hell? That stings!"  
  
"That means it's working and you won't get infected!"  
  
"Feh whatever. Anyways I caught the scent of a wolf pack heavy in the air, which is weird because the wolves never travel this far form the mountains. As I got closer to the pack the scent of blood fill the air and there was a lot of it. When I reached the camp that's when everything went to hell from there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
There was no moon accept a small sliver barely giving off light but it didn't matter his hanyou sight could see perfectly in the everlasting darkest of his forest home. He watched as the wolves gathered around the small fire near the small lake. Inuyasha perched him self on the tallest tree so he could stay up wind and well concealed. He could believe the sight that played out be fore him.  
  
Koga dear you shouldn't be so angry there was nothing you could do Naraku is all powerful."  
  
"Kagura! You Bitch! You and Naraku will pay for the death of my pack!" The young youkai struggled against his confined but was strand by the dead that was once his pack.  
  
"Don't make me laugh." The tall female youkai walked up to the restrained youkai and slapped him across the face. His guards force him to his knees and his face was visible in the dim firelight. "Listen here Kouga you are powerless to stop lord Naraku so just admit defeat and surrender you power sweet prince. The hanyou well soon be here and once my dance corpses make quick work of him I shall take you to meet Naraku." Kouga snarled at the wind demon as she waved her fan and made his fallen comrades rise and obey.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from his perch and hid among the shrubbery. He took out the dead youkai as the walked bite lesson the numbers for the real battle. He had taken care of at least ten youkai any more and the youkai known as Kagura would become aware of his presence. There was no real way to plan an attack against the dead so he focused sights on the wind wielding youkai. She was the powerful youkai he heard about her scent was familiar she had to be one of Naraku's off spring. He had no choice but to walk in to the trap with his eye wide open.  
  
"HEY! Were you looking for me?"  
  
" Come on out Inuyasha, I've been waiting for you. Lord Naraku send is best." Smirked the youkai as she scanned darkness around her looking for the hanyou. Inuyasha appeared out of the forest and into the light of the fire with the Testsusaiga in hand. Kagura was slightly surprised at how young the heir to the western lands was. "Well we meet at last Inuyasha of the western lands. I am Kagura of the wind and your executioner. ATTACK!"  
  
The Dead pack got up and surrounded the lone hanyou. He gripped the Testsusaiga with both hands as the closed in on him. At first on by one the dead attacked he slashed thought three be fore his sword was knock from his hand. 'SHIT!' suddenly he was under a dog pile dead wolves. 'Fuck I have to get out of here!' He threw the wolves off and let his youkai side take over.  
  
~ GRRRR DIE DIE DIE! ~  
  
* They can't die they' re already dead. *  
  
~ DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE ~  
  
* Why do I even bother? *  
"IRON REVIVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha stashed his way through the pack. Being dead they felt nothing and kept coming after him and slicing into his chest. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" His blood sliced through the youkai but it was not working. Kagura's power seemed to increase and the dead seemed to be getting stronger. He had to get the Testsusaiga. Inuyasha pulled out his wand and his them saw his opening. "EXSPETORSHI!" a huge thunder shack wave ran through the ground into the half of the dead youkai causing them to explode from the inside out. Inuyasha rolled and recovered the Testsusaiga.  
  
"I've had it with you bitch! This ends now! KAZE NO KIZU!!!" the great blast from the mighty fang ripped thought the ground and into the remaining forces. Blood rained upon the battlefield Inuyasha's stood talk and proud showing no signed of weakening. He stared Kagura in the eye and flexed his claws getting the Testsusaiga ready for another strike.  
  
She was stunned not even a full youkai had ever stood up and diminished her forces like this. Kagura was feeling fear run through her veins. ' How can a worthless half-breed have so much power? He destroyed 50 with one strike!' She needed back up and she needed it now but there was no one left. She waves her fan and. . .  
  
" WIND DANCE!" she sent blades of the wind at in the already bleeding hanyou.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!" The blade of the wind sliced deep in to his raw flesh. The pain was unbearable his blood was draining and he was dying. 'Kagome . . . .'  
"NO! I Will NOT DIE!" with a mighty swing he cut through the wind blades to where kagura once stood. He looked up to see flying away with the hostage wolf prince on a gaint feather.  
  
"DAMN you BITCH! You tell Naraku I'm coming to claim what's mine! I'm sending him to hell in a hand basket!" Inuyasha fell to his knees once she was gone, still causing her and the youkai the caused his life such pain.  
  
'My lord Inuyasha you are greatly injured. The scent of blood fills the forest this night. You have chased away the shadows but they will return." A white unicorn trotted over to the fallen hanyou and tried to offer comfort.  
  
"Seiko take me to the castle. The lady Kagome awaits my return and I shall not fall her." The unicorn knelt down so he could mount her back with little stress.  
  
'Hang on my lord we shall be there in know time.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And that's how I got back. Seiko could only bring me to the main doors I walked the rest of the way." Kagome had tears in her eyes as she finished tending his wounds. She tried to blink them back but it was on use. Little diamonds fell little rain upon the bed. Inuyasha hate to see his mate so sad. He gathered her in his arms a calmed her fears and let her feel that he came back of her.  
  
Harry whisper to Ron ad Hermione that they should leave them alone and talk later. As they left he took on final look at the hanyou couple but following the others down to the great hall for dinner. There was the proof the Harry's heart could not deny. Kagome loved Inuyasha and Inuyasha returned that love and gave her the extra feelings and care he could not. He said I silent good-bye to the quest of claiming her heart and strength his new determination to guard his friend and protect his home. Even Inuyasha didn't trust him; Inuyasha proved he was to be trusted and admired for his straight and courage. Harry smile slightly at he battle yet to come. They would work together and they would not fail.  
  
'If all goes well we'll end this war before it start.'  
  
A/N: Sry for not upating sooner but here it is I hope it was worth the wait.  
  
Inuyasha: You beat me up!  
  
N Y: no I didn't besides you won.  
  
Inuyasha: feh.  
  
N Y: wel if you don't Like my writing go bother Dark-Heart-Flame.  
  
Inuyasha: him? Why should I?  
  
N Y: well he's writing a new fic about you and it has a cool first chapter.  
  
Inuysaha: you are you his agent?  
  
N Y: yup that's why I get paid the big bucks the goes to you ramen.  
  
Inuyash: ^_^" drak-hart-flame great guy! He doesn't owe me but he's a good writer. * whispers * how was that?  
  
N Y: perfect here's your ramen.  
  
Inuyasha: yummy yummy!  
  
N Y: Anyway that's for reading keep reviewing. And plz don't kill me if the other chapters run short.  
  
Inuyasha: * Snort* yeah right!  
  
N Y: I give'th thy ramen I can take it away.  
  
Inuyasha: No I be good!  
  
N Y: Good! ^_^ see you when the sun goes down! 


	13. Qidditch and Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Battle Against the Dark Hearts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The next moring there was great excite meant it was to first Quidditch game of the season and the whole school was eager to see the face off between Gryffindore and Slytherin. Inuyasha was less than excited to go. He did not fancy the idea of sitting surrounded by humans but Kagome was going and he was not going to let her go alone.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha it will be fun you'll see." Kagome smiled as she wrapped his Gryffindor scarf around his neck causing him to blush.  
  
"I doubt it now stop fuss wench and let's go the humans are waiting." He growled as he led Kagome to the stands. Once they were seated next to Hermione Jordan Lee began to announce the two teams.  
  
"It's a lovely day for Quidditch and the Gryffindor Team looks well and fit to Kick Slytherins ASS! . . . Sorry professor . . . As I was saying both captains have shanken hands and the bludegers and snitch have been released. Both teams await the release of the quaffle."  
  
"See Inuyasha this isn't so bad. Look Ginny got the Quaffle GO GINNY!" Kagome jumped up and cheered with Hermione. The stands were roaring as the chasers zoomed through the air. Inuyasha look on with a slight interest as youkai sense were a lot keener then humans he was able to see the snitch quaffle and one bludger head straight for Kagome!  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO!" In a flash he was out of his seat and punching the bludger back to where it came from. The bludger went fly straight in to Crabbe knocking him off his broom. The distraction of the Slytherin team allowed for the Gryffindore to score two more goals. The score was now 30- 20 and Harry was desperately looking for the snitch Malfoy was in shock at the strength of the demon. Crabbe suffered some major broken bones and head injury and the bludger looked like a crumpled ball of tin and declared dead on arrival. In the stands everyone in the Gryffindor stands were in silent awe of the hanyou. Kagome felt a warm beating in her heart and safe feeling yes she did love him and always will.  
  
"Damn demon . . ." growled Malfoy he had planned to save Kagome to get her to notice him but Crabbe screwed up. "I don't know who has more hero Issues potter. You or the demon? Is that a dementor?"  
  
"What?!" Harry looked around for the Dementor in vain as Malfoy took off after the snitch. "Bloody Bastard!" Harry scolded himself for listening to the git and quickly took off after him they were neck and neck after the snitch. The crowd was cheering and Jordan lee was yelling.  
  
"Harry get the blasted snitch! Malfoy is coming up on you knock the bastard out of . . . Sorry professer." Harry and Draco were so focused on the snitch they weren't paying attention to their flying and they were headed straight for on of the tower stands. Harry reach out and his hand clasped over the small round ball grabbing out of Malfoy's hand.  
  
"They're going to crash! Inuyasha do something!" kagome was truly scared. The hanyou really didn't want to interfere with the humans and their soon to be death but Kagome's plea had him moving at lighting speed to save the two seekers from their gruesome fate.  
  
Harry smile as he caught the snitch and then he heard Malfoy scream next to him. They we're heading for the stands and they had no time to stop or pull up. The next moment every thing went black.  
  
"Stupid humans." Mutter Inuyasha as he floated down to the field with a seeker in each arm. The whole crowd was silent, as they all couldn't believe what they were seeing. Madame Hooch land her broom next to the hanyou and inspected the to players. Inuyasha became annoyed and dropped both players on the field growled. "They're fine just fainted."  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome ran up to him on the field and hugged him. Inuyasha couldn't fight the blush that arose in his cheeks. He wrapped his arm around Kagome and started to lead her off the field. "Why are we leaving we don't know who won yet."  
  
"Yes we do potter grabbed the snitch. Come on Kagome these humans are really starting to annoy me." It was then Kagome looked up and noticed that the whole school was watching the two of them and it made her feel very nervous. She tightened her hold on her mate and quickened her pace back to the castle.  
  
"Well Hermione I just have one thing to say."  
  
"What's that Ron?" she asked as they watch the couple retreat to the castle.  
  
"I'm glad he's on our side." The Gryffindore seeker held out a mangled object for her to see. Her eyes widen as she realized it was the dead Bludger.  
  
*****  
  
"Well that was an interesting game. When the others get back we should meet with them again. Inuyasha are you listing to me?"  
"No." The hanyou was busy working on his wizarding laptop. When Kagome first showed him what a computer was he converted it to magic so he could get what he needed with out leaving the forest or going in to the human world. Soon after that the wizarding net became the fastest growing business and his interest for the copyrights was stored in a vault at Gringotts.  
  
"Is that; a no 'your not listing' or no, 'you don't want to meet with the others'?"  
  
"One or the other they both could apply."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"I go owl the others to meet us to night after dinner."  
  
"You're not going alone!" he peeled himself from the floor and followed after the raven hair witch. *****  
  
"I'm glad you could come up and we still have a lot to talk about and Inuyasha has very important information."  
  
"It's not a problem and Harry would like to say something as well." Hermione nudged her friend forward and Kagome did the same to the hanyou.  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks for saving me today."  
  
"Yeah well next time watch where you're flying."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Oof!"  
  
* When are you going to learn to keep you big mouth shut? *  
  
' Will you leave me alone I'm in pain here!'  
  
~ MATE MAD! Whimper~  
  
* Hey your not the only one who is feeling the pain were both a part of you and we're sharing the pain. *  
  
' Well tell her she's the one who sat us!'  
  
~ MATE MAD! MATE MAD! MATE SIT! Whimper Whimper~  
  
* Nope it's your fault we all got sat twice to day! Now get up and conjure up some ice our back hurts! *  
  
"Feh. Your welcome." He peeled himself off the floor and conjured a huge bag of ice and sat on the bed. Kagome conjured up some extra chairs for the trio and then sat next to Inuyasha on the bed.  
  
"So Inuyasha why do you think the wolf demon was taken?" Hermione had her notebook open and ready to take notes. The hanyou raised her eyebrow at the studious witch.  
  
"Kouga is like me. He is the Prince of the Eastern Lands as I am the prince of the Western Lands. There are four Rulers in the youkai world. North, South, East, and West, each with control all youkai in their realm. The other two rulers are Princess Sango a neko youkai or what you would call cat demon of the South and Prince Miroku a Tiger Youkai of north. Naraku seek the Power of the four Rulers in order to be complete."  
  
"What to you mean by complete?" Harry didn't like where this was going it sounded too familiar.  
  
"Naraku is not a full youkai he is a hanyou. Unlike me he was a mortal man once and then he allowed himself to be consumed by thousands of minor youkai. He was and still powerful but he still is incomplete. He need the power of the four rulers and the Shikon no Tamar to become a full and all powerful youkai, just one step short of a god." The room was silent as they all adjusted to this tidbit of news. Kagome knew there was something else that Inuyasha was hiding but didn't press it just yet. The others seem to have a shock at Inuyasha's royal status and extreme power.  
  
"I think we should go to London for Christmas." All eyes were reverted to the new voice that just appear.  
  
"AH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Ron jumped back when he saw a small child with a fluffy tail and fox feet.  
  
"Calm down Ron this is Shippo Inuyasha's servant."  
  
"Don't you mean pest?" growled the moody Hanyou.  
  
"Lady Kagome!" the small fox leaped into Kagome's arms. "I missed you. Spying is real boring.  
  
"Shippo Report!"  
  
"Be nice Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded as Shippo stuck his tongue out when she wasn't looking.  
  
"Well your not going to like this but . . ."  
  
A/N: Wow another Chapter done!  
  
Inuyasha: Wow it only took you a month.  
  
N Y: -_- Well excuse me if I had to work. Your ramen doesn't pay for it's self you know.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! There is no ramen!  
  
N Y: That's because I have to cash my check and then go to the market.  
  
Inuyasha: Well why are you just standing there go get me Ramen!  
  
N Y: Gee let me finish will ya? Thanks for reading Keep reviewing.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah yeah See you when the sun goes down. NOW I WANT RAMEN!  
  
N Y: -_-"I'm going I'm going! * Inuyasha pushes Night out the door* LATER! 


	14. Plans of Good and Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Battle Against the Dark Hearts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Will you just spit it out Shippo!"  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Go on Shippo what did you find out?"  
  
"Well I was able to talked to Hiten and he said he talked to Yura who bribe Jaken who was in charge of the prisons who then said . . . "  
  
"WILL YOU JUST TELL US ALREADY!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
* Wow four times in one day you must be going for a record. *  
  
'Will you shut up I am trying to get some information!'  
  
~GRRRR EAT FOX! ~  
  
* What you doing id breaking our back. Try listening to once and a while and we won't be kissing the floor; we'd be kissing Kagome. *  
  
~ MATE MATE MATE! NO MAKE MATE MAD! ~  
  
'Damn even my youkai side is yelling at me. Fine you two and my back win I'll shut up."  
  
* Hurray! *  
  
~HOOOOOOOWL~  
  
"As I was saying be fore I was rudely interrupted . . . There is a new prisoner the prince of the Eastern lands was just brought to the dungeons yesterday."  
  
"So he is gathering the four rulers. This is not good, Inuyasha what are we going to do?"  
  
"Nothing yet. Shippo what reason do we need to go to London for?"  
  
"As the current and only available ruler you have a duty to protect these lands! The youkai attacks are getting out of hand, not only will our world be exposed but these human wizards. Besides it's CHRISTMAS!" Pouted the young fox still curled in Kagome's arms.  
  
"He has a point Inuyasha. I mean if we all go to London then I can retrive the book of potions from my vault. And we can get all information on lastest attacks from the order." Harry was starting to piece these facts together and came to the same nagging. Why was kagura sent to kill Inuyasha if Naraku needs his power?  
  
"Fine Potter we'll go and shut you stupid mind probe it does work on youkai or hanyou!" Harry was take back be this he thought he learned to probe without being detected, but then again Snape didn't cover demons.  
  
"Uh . . . sorry about that. I'll write Remus and we'll stay and the Order's head quarts."  
  
"Oh don't be if it did work you wouldn't find anything Inuyasha's heads is full of rocks!"  
  
"Shippo you better leave now!" he didn't care if he did get sat he was going to kill that fox. Shippo saw the look in his eyes and made a hasty retreat.  
  
"POP!"  
  
*****  
  
"Well it's seems the young prince is strong than we had anticipated. Kagura you have failed to kill the Hanyou prince, but you did mange to bring the wolf prince to me, so I shall spare you for now."  
  
"I am sorry my Lord Naraku. I'll not fail you again." She bowed to her lord and master and left the room before he could change his mind. Naraku look over his prisons and smiled to himself everything was going well. They were all bound behind invisible shields held in place by sacred scrolls. The neko youkai leapt out at her capture but was thrown back by the shield.  
  
"Now, Princess Sango that is very un-lady-like."  
  
"Screw you Naraku!" growled Sango as her chocolate eyes were burning with pure hate. She felt her hair stand on end from her neck to the tip of her tail. "You're a coward. Let me fight you and put an end to this charade/"  
  
"Ku ku. . . Dear Sango I think you've tied your hair up to tight. You are no match for me. Now be a good little kitty and make the wolf feel welcome." Naraku left the angry neko passed the Prince of the east and the Prince of the south till he came to the last cell. "Well it seems that the hanyou has grown stronger in these 15 years. It won't matter I still will kill him. He will come time is drawing close, but he will not be coming for you you're a dead to him. The youkai didn't bother to look up at his hanyou capture; he kept his sliver hair curtain over his face. The years of imprisonment had made him hard and cold. Despite his appearance in rags and filth he still carried himself with pride and dignity. "Nothing to say my lord? Oh well maybe at your brother's wake. Ku ku. . ."Naraku turned to leave when he heard a voice call out to him.  
  
"Naraku you are no match for Inuyasha and we both know it. My brother will reclaim our home and avenge our parents."  
  
"Brave speech Sesshomaru, but I hope you know I hold all the power! I rule here and I say who lives and who dies! INUYASHA. WILL. DIE!" The enraged Naraku stormed out of the dungeons.  
  
"It would seem your brother has put the fear into Naraku." The south prince walked to the edge of his cage. "Kouga you were at the battle tell us what happened to Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah, Miroku, I was there. I couldn't believe power he held. For a hanyou he shouldn't be able to take that much abuse pain and mutilation and still be able to wield such power. He destroyed 50 youkai with one strike. Kagura would surely be dead if she hadn't made a quick escape." Sesshomaru's head shot up and for the first time in years he smiled.  
  
'Yes brother fight. Avenge our father and your human miko mother. We'll be reunited soon, be strong my brother. . .'  
  
A/N: Well just quick chapters hope you like it.  
  
Inuyasha: What He's alive?!  
  
N Y: Yeah I couldn't kill fluffy he's an important part of the story.  
  
Inuyasha: no he's a pain tin the ass!  
  
Sesshomaru: Your so immature little brother.  
  
Inuyasha: -_- Who let you in here?  
  
Sesshomaru: I would ask you the same thing? I was invited by Lady Night. * Smirk*  
  
Inuyasha: You asked him over here?!  
  
N Y: Yes I did.  
  
Inuyasha: What? Why?!  
  
N Y: He's part of the story and he doesn't make fun of my writing :P  
  
Inuyasha: Well if you had talent I wouldn't complain.  
  
N Y: -_- What ever. Thanks for reading.  
  
Sesshomaru: Please keep reviewing.  
  
Inuyasha: -_- Kiss up!  
  
Sesshomaru: Jealous?  
  
Inuyasha: WHY YOU?!  
  
N Y: KAGOME!  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: Oof! @_@  
  
N Y: Thanks!  
  
Kagome: No prob.  
  
N Y: See you when the sun goes down 


	15. Lies and Presents

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Battle Against the Dark Hearts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shot up from his sleep. His I flew around the room searching for any sign of his older brother. There was no one there, accept the young girl still asleep in the bed next to him; he was alone yet again. Had it all been a dream or was it a message of hope? He settles back down on the floor matt that severed as his bed, and breathed in Kagome's scent to calm himself. He looked toward the sleeping girl and saw the light pink glow of the Shikon jewel that hung gently around her neck. No matter what will happen in the battles to come Inuyasha made a promise to himself that Kagome would always be protected. The Shikon would glow brightly with ever thought of love her had for Kagome. He thought it was it was sad when at jewel knew your heart before you did. His mother once told him that the jewel was the heart of its holder and you guide them to their true loves as it did for to his youkai father. Well if it was going to act as his hear then there was only one place where it truly belonged and that was with Kagome. He had slipped it around her neck while she slept, the night after the battle in the dark forest. She had said nothing knows he would deny the gift he gave, but it did warm his heart to see her wear it.  
'If my brother is alive, I promise I will find him. I promise to avenge our parents and bring my brother home. I will protect and keep all of my family safe.' Suddenly he stiffened as her felt a warm hand gently stroke his doggy ears. The hanyou glance at his sleeping mate and saw was still sleeping. He sighed and gave it a contented purr it was ok to enjoy the touch as long as she didn't know her did. With in seconds he let himself sleep in the peace of the night and let his worries fade into the darkness.  
  
"There's a storm coming. It would be best for you to stay close to the castle Kagome. I have to return to the dark forest I want you to stay with Weasley and potter today." Inuyasha was preparing to leave and was avoiding looking at the fuming heart appritation.  
  
You do know she is not going to let you get away, don't you?   
  
' I know but I can Get a least a head start be foe she says you-know- what.'  
  
RUN! RUN! RUN! MATE IS SAYING IT!   
  
'What I don't hear anything.' Inuyash was half way to the door when his hanyou picked up a faint "sit".  
  
"Oof!" once again he was greeted by his old friend the floor.  
  
OW!   
  
'That hurt. Ok youkai side was right.'  
  
HOOOOOOOWL! WHIMPER!   
  
'Groan' well there's a first time for everything  
  
"I don't think so Inuyasha! I am not going to just SIT,"  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Here while you go out into a snow storm and possibly die over clues from a battle that happened over a month ago!"  
  
"Bitch . . . I'll be fine I hanyou remember! I can take a little snow! Besides I can smell stuff through the snow." as soon as he had peeled himself from the floor he was sat once again, and again he as cursing as he was kissing the floor.  
  
' I really wish she would stop doing that!'  
  
KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT AND SHE WILL!   
  
WHIMPER!   
  
That's not a little snow that's a fucking blizzard! You are going to SIT (Oof!) there and be a good little puppy or else." Not that he would ever admit it he was really terrified of Kagome's temper, but his other sides had no probably voicing their fear.  
  
Shut up and do as she says!   
  
NO MAKE MATE MAD! MATE HURT!   
  
' SHUT UP I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!' He stayed on the ground and waited out the spell but he was too mad at her for sitting him. She was showing him that she really care about him he just wished it didn't have to hurt like hell. He slow rose from his deepening imprint. "Fine Wench! Whatever you want you win."  
  
Lair!   
  
' Shut up!'  
  
MATE WILL BE MAD!   
  
"Look I really want you to stay with potter today I have to see the cat and Snapie about homework and the holiday projects. It could take awhile and I know you wanted to go to the human town with them. Just be back before dark."  
  
You really don't think she'll believe you do you?   
The youkai side had taken off for the hills he didn't want to be they're when Kagome sat them again. But youkai side didn't know you couldn't hide far inside in the hanyou mind.   
  
"Alright Inuyasha," The human side's draw drop he never saw Kagome give up so easily "But if you're lying to me the you be stuck to the ground for a year!" I knew there was a catch!   
  
Kagome stormed out of the tower slamming the door behind her making the hanyou human and youkai sides all wince. Now that he was free he jumped out of the window and ran for the forest.  
  
Running fast and deep in to the forest he felt free and at home. The years of living here alone made him rely on the safety it offered the loneliness never bothered him before but that was before a young Gryffindore with sapphire eyes and warm laugh came in to his heart and refused to leave. He reached his cave and Shippo was waiting of him.  
  
"What took you so long it's freezing in here!"  
  
"Quit complain you the lower youkai you don't question the higher Youkai's request."  
  
"You maybe higher but you're a hanyou so I don't have to take you seriously." Inuyasha glared at the tiny fox one of these days he was for to rip that smart tongue right out of that fat head of his. Yet he resisted the urge Kagome would be upset since she had a soft spot of the little youkai. Kagome thought he was going to look for clues the truth was he had all the info He needed from the battle. He was here for on reason and that was to make his Christmas present for Kagome. He never knew what the holiday was till he met Kagome he just knew that the students left the school 3 times a year and only few students stayed during the first to breaks. But this would be the first year he had ever given something to Kagome even with the wizard net he need this gift to express to her his hearts true feelings. So naturally he had to rely on the little fox to gather the thing necessary to complete his task.  
  
"Shut up. Did you get the cloth? And the other things?"  
  
"Yeah I put them under your nest to keep the light off of it but since it's so dark I don't see the point."  
  
"That's because you're a moron! The fire-rat cloth is alive! If you expose it to light then it comes to life and there is no way to prevent from strangling you to death." Inuyasha smirked at the sight of the fox going deathly white. In his cave, which despite living in the castle was surprising neat and clean, he started a fire an set a cauldron to boil adding Kagome's tear and his fang he pulled out month ago. Shippo watched in amazement as he watched the hanyou pull out the fire rat clothe and do battle with it. The cloth was rendered harmless after a few choice cuts from the Testsusaiga. He hours swept by faster than expected as the hanyou worked diligently at the task at hand. The tiny fox fell to sleep around 10 and Inuyasha took pity on the child and put him in his nest to sleep.  
  
It was two in the morning when Inuyasha came back to the tower relieving the sleepy Gryffindore guards from their duty. He yawn as he made his way to his little matt trying to avoid the piercing eyes that followed his every move. He was just about to pull the blanket over him when a voice called out from the darkness.  
  
"Where were you Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was deadly calm. He was dead he knew it if fact all his sides knew in opt to keep their traps shut.  
  
' GREAT THE ONE TIME I NEED THEM THEY LEAVE!' the hanyou's ears were down and her gulped down his fear and tried to think of a lie.  
  
"You went into the dark forest even though you said you were going to stay in the castle! You Lied to Inuyasha." Her eyes clouded with unshed tears his little white lie had hurt her deeply.  
  
"Kagome It's not what you think. I really didn't mean to lie but I had things to do that had to be done before we left for the human world. When I finished I was caught in a snowstorm I just waited it out in my cave." Ok so he was only telling a half-truth. There was no snowstorm but he did have to secure the forest wards as well as make her gift. He hated that he made her sad but he want to make this Christmas to be the greatest. In all the years they had Christmas together he never once gave her a real gift. Sure after he got the net up and running he could but still there was at least 2 years he got her nothing. He just wishes he didn't have to hurt her to make this gift special.  
  
"Inuyasha come here." He got up from the floor and sat on the bed beside her. His ears were still down a tinted pink feeling the shame for hurting Kagome. There was a strained silence between them and then Kagome threw her arms around him and hugged him tight sobbing in to his shoulder. Inuyasha was surprised but it quickly fades as his arms came around her and held her close soothing away her tears. "I was so scared that soothing happed to you. Please don't leave me like that again."  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you I didn't mean to. I won't ever leave you." ' You are me heart and soul' he hugged her am stoked her hair calming the tears away. She nuzzled in to his arm breathing in his comforting scent and the scent of the woods off his kimono.  
  
"Stay with me tonight." He whisper plea made him blush. They've only ever share the bed when he was to injured to move or when he nightmare would wake her and he would hold her till she was asleep again. Now she wanted to share the bed free and willing but he wanted to wait till they were real mates before they shared the bed or mating nest in youkai terms.  
  
"Oh Kagome I can't ... I mean I want to but..." she knew what he was doing. The stupid hanyou had too much honor and he was saving hers. This made her heart swell with love for him.  
  
"Inuyasha I need to be with you. It feels like it's a dream that you are really still in the forest. I feel I'll wake up and you'll be gone lying in the forest hurt or worst. You mean a lot to me Inuyasha you're my best friend."  
  
"Shh... Kagome it's ok I'm right here. I care lot about you too. You are my only friend and you the greatest. Whatever happens in battle I will always come home to you. Now go to sleep you need your rest we leave for the human world the tomorrow." A/N:: I fall to the mercy of my readers for the lateness of this post!  
  
Inuyasha: Mercy that's funny go a head tell them where you were!  
  
N Y: -- you know you are a pain in the . . .  
  
Kagome: " so night how wasyoru trip to Arizona?  
  
N Y: nice but really hot!  
  
Inuyasha: why are you all red?  
  
N Y: Blush I fell asleep in in the sun.  
  
Kagome: oh poor Night I'll ask kaede if she hass any salves for sunburs.  
  
Inuyasha: snicker dose this hurt? poke  
  
N Y: --# yes  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha stop that!  
  
N Y: thanks (OW!) for (OW!) reading (OW! Quite it mutt!)  
  
Kagome: leave her alone inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: awww She's just faking it. slaps night on the back  
  
N Y: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: --# SIT SIT SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: Oof Oof Oof!   
  
Kagome: please review See you in the sun goes down hopefully night will be better and inuyasha will be out of the dog house bye then. 


	16. Train Rides and Youkai Ceremonies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Battle Against the Dark Hearts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Hurry up Harry! Kagome and Inuyasha are waiting!" Hermione shouted up the stairs as she and Ron waited at the bottom of the stairs. This was not a good morning. He was up till 2 in the morning guarding Kagome then he woke up late and had suffered a cold shower and not only that he kept tripping over his trunk trying to get ready.  
  
"I'm coming Hermione don't get you knickers in a twist. The bloody stairs keep changing!" this was not his day. Just thin he saw a red blur jump from stair casing to stair casing.  
  
"Feh. At this rate waiting for you will be here all day." Harry was about to protest to the hanyou when he was flung on to the hanyou's back. He had a split second to grab hold before Inuyasha leap down to the others. When they landing Harry was ceremonilessly dropped on the ground in front of his friends.  
  
"Inuyasha! Did you have to drop him?"  
  
"No I wanted to."  
  
"I give up! Harry are you alright?" Kagome asked as he got up off the ground.  
  
"Yes just a little shock is all."  
  
"I was to the first time I went flying with Inuyasha." Harry noticed that Inuyasha ear's turned pink when she mentioned flying.  
  
'Is he blushing? Only one way to find out.'  
  
"Really do you fly with him often?"  
  
"Oh yeah we use to fly over the forest under the moon and around the castle when everyone was asleep. It was wonderful to feel the wind around you and carefree. Yet I always knew I was safe with Inuyasha holding me." Harry couldn't help but grin as the hanyou's ears darken to a deep red during Kagome's speech.  
  
"Come on wench! Or will miss the train!" grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her to the station. When the reached to station they were greeted by a talking owl.  
  
"Hi everyone! Glad you made it before the train left."  
  
"Shut up Shippo before I bop you one!" the owl quickly flew to Kagome and with a pop was back to being a youkai and safe from his moody master. "Lets get a space before the humans take them all." Soon they were all seated in a compartment and Kagome was chatting with the other and Inuyasha became more and more annoyed.  
  
If a hanyou had hearing a hundred times better than humans then they get headaches a hundred times faster. Inuyasha was ready to kill them all ten minutes after the train had pulled out of the station.  
  
"Shippo I suggest you put the train to sleep." Kagome shooed the like youkai out of the compartment and away from Inuyasha's claws. Shippo returned five minutes later and, the whole train was sleeping and the snoring was slightly better on the hanyou's ears. "Thank you Shippo. Is that better Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Kagome."  
  
"Kagome, how did you do that we can't you do magic outsides of Hogwarts." Hermione was asking seeing how her worst fear in life was to fail or get expelled from school this fear seem to extent to her friends.  
  
"Well I knew Inuyasha couldn't stand the confined noise so I made a sleep powder. To activate it you have to mutter a spell. Don't worry Shippo is a youkai and his powers are not detected by the M.O.M. plus he can wake them up with just a snap of his fingers when ever he wants to. That way no one will wake prematurely." She smiled as she ruffled the small fox's hair. Shippo beam at Kagome and sent a smirk to Inuyasha who in turn growl at the annoying child.  
  
"What is it with humans and their constant need to talk?" Kagome just ignore him and continued to chat with the other Gryffindors.  
  
"Harry Re you sure it will be alright for Inuyasha and I to stay at the order's headquarters?"  
  
"Yes Remus has arranged everything with Professor Dumbeldore permission. The House was my godfather and now it belongs to me." Harry swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He missed Sirius. This passed summer was rough on him the memories from the night at the ministry still haunted him. Yet for some reason when he slept it was like he took a dreamless sleep potion there was no pain of the memories haunting him in his sleep. He could only pray it would last as they were bound to surface once he returned to his godfathers former home.  
  
When he thought about that night his memories were hazy. When the battle had started he was knock down and a cruse was deflected. But there was no one there and Kagome had appeared out of nowhere. How could that be when he remember that only Neville, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Luna were the only ones who knew what was going ones well as the only ones to follow him. At the time he didn't care he was glad to have the back up. It was something to think about when he got to Grimmauld place.  
  
Another thing that was bothering him was Remus and he over excited response to his request of bring Inuyasha to the order for the holiday. This was unlikely the werewolf to act this emotional and he wonder if it was because of an imperils cures was placed on him or that it was an imposter under polygamies potion. Glancing at the hanyou he notice that he not once had looked up from his lap top since the train started moving and how come no one had notice that he was no wearing glasses? This was very strange he took off his owe glasses and tried to focused his blurry vision. Now the glasses that Inuyasha where wearing were gone. Placing his glasses back on the hanyou's glasses were back in place.  
  
"Will you stop that Potter it's called a concealment charm! Deal with it and shut up!" Inuyasha continue to work on that laptop not bothering to look up at the confused wizard.  
  
"But I haven't said anything!"  
  
"Your point? I know mine was to keep you from talking and annoying me." Harry wanted to retort but it tends to lose meaning when person or demon your trying to offend won't give you the time of day.  
  
Inuyasha was not happy to be going out in what he called the "Human World". The whole trip he avoided talking and poured over that laptop. The laptop was still a sore spot to Hermione she was beyond surprise to find that Inuyasha was the soul found of the new technology that had vastly helped in prove the wizarding world. There was a lot more the demon than anyone would think to imagine. Will anyone but Kagome who steadfast by side. Inyasha was a skilled actor as he did not let to many know how truly smart he was. He had beaten not only Hermione but Malfoy as well for top in their year. The rumor-mill claims that he got high grades do to the death threat to the staff but Harry knew better.  
  
After the battle in the dark forest Kagome and Hermione Organize study sessions in order to get a trust built between them and the hanyou. Which was a good idea in theory. The demon Prince was not happy with Hermione constantly asking questions and Ron clueless about anything but his stomach whenever he answered a question that they did not know. Harry was surprised at the vast knowledge Inuyasha has he wouldn't be surprised if he knew more than Dumbeldore.  
  
The trip past in much silence and starvation. Seeing as how everyone on the train was asleep that meant the witch who severed the snack trolley was also asleep and not going to make rounds. Slowly the rumbling of Ron's stomach got on everyone's nerves  
  
"Finally we're here! Man I'm starved!"  
  
"Ron do you always think with you stomach?"  
  
"Yea Hermione I do when I haven't in eaten for hours on end!"  
  
"You should have nicked things from the cart that human was sleeping against Like I did!" Piped Shippo who face was covered in chocolate and wrappers stuck in his fur.  
  
"Why you little..." Ron was so hungry and mad at the little fox for holding out on him that he lunged at the youkai child.  
  
"Ronald Weasley he a just child!" snatching the fox out of the redhead' reach.  
  
"Feh. He's over two hundred years old he knew what he was doing." Snapping his lap shut. "So bop him as much as you like Weasley."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome snatched the laptop from his claws. "SIT"  
  
"Oof!"  
  
You defiantly have to learn to keep you mouth shut  
  
WHIMPER  
  
"Now that you are done playing the fool get up and put you hood up everyone is off the train no but they still might be some stragglers on the platform."  
  
"Feh don't want to scare the humans." He mumbled as he peeled himself off the floor. "Shippo hurry up and change form! We haven got all night."  
  
"Yes My lord." with a pop he trans formed in to a teddy bear back pack. "How's this?"  
  
"You are a smart ass you know that? Can you be any more embarrassing?" Growled the annoy hanyou prince.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha he's adorable." Kagome slipped on the Shippo backpack "See he blends in perfectly." Kagome turn to leave the compartment and the bears head turn to Inuyasha and stuck its tongue out at him.  
  
'One of these days I'm going to kill that fox.'  
  
Why do we put up with the brat?  
  
KILL FOX!  
  
They were the last to exit the train as not to draw too much attention. The Griffindors were greeted by the order in black robes. Mad eye moody, Tonks, Remus and a guy Harry had never met came forward. If some one on the outside looking in it would have looked like a death eater raid. Just then Inuyasha growled what had sounded like "wolves." Remus and the guy unknown stepped forward and kneeled before Inuyasha.  
  
"My lord Inuyasha I am Remus Lupin from a pack in the east. I give you my blood and loyalty."  
  
"My Lord Inuyasha I am Gregory Mc Gee from a pack in the east. I give you my blood and my loyalty."  
  
"I Inuyasha Lord of the western Lands accept your blood and loyalty. I mark you both as my equal giving you my strength and power." Inuyasha ignore the gasp he heard from Shippo and bit a fang into his thumb. Then printing his blood on the forehead of each wolf. It was time the day he fears had come he was to take the place of his father. 'It should be Sesshomaru here not me I'll never be a great leader like my brother and father.' Though he should no emotion his heart wept for his mother and father who were taken from him, but there was a burning hope that his brother was alive. That hope gave him the strength to face the destiny he had long feared.  
  
"Thank you my lord you Honor us. We shall sever you well."  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON? Remus, why are you kneeling? What ..." just then Ron, Hermione and Kagome jumped on him and clamped his mouth shut. The werewolves ignored the outburst and remained silent and kneeling. Inuyasha glared at the group of teens, trying to keep the one wizard quite, briefly before continuing the rite of the youkai. Harry quite as he watched the hanyou's red aura flare before it went shooting out at the two wolves. He struggled against Ron and Hermione desperately trying to grab his wand feeling that his friend was endanger. He continued to fight till he heard a soft voice whisper in his ear.  
  
"It's alright Harry Professor Lupin in fine Inuyasha is giving him some of his power. Your friend will be stronger and his mind clearer. Please do not worry. All will be explained at head quarts." Harry was about to protest when a soft finger was placed on his lips in a silent request to remain silent.  
  
"Lady Kagome I call to the circle of the west." Kagome left her friends and joined Inuyasha at his side.  
  
"I am here my lord what do you wish of me?"  
  
"Lady Kagome Hanyou of the west and guardian of the Shikon no Tamara I ask thee to accept my blood and sword as you protection from all evils in this human world and our youkai world."  
  
"I accept you blood and your sword with an open heart. I grant you permission to mark me as yours." The crowd watch as Inuyasha sank his fangs in the to Kagome's soft flesh then lick away the blood leaving a perfectly heal scar.  
  
"I, Inuyasha lord of the west take the power of the East, South and north!" Powers came shooting from the sky, like lighting engulfing the young prince like a Phoenix's flame. "I close the circle of power and take guardian ship of all until the Lords and Lady of the four lands return!" his aura fade and the great light faded to darkness and the hanyou collapsed.  
  
"Inuyasha don't move you powers are drained." Kagome kneel by his side.  
  
"Yes, my lord there is a car ready for you. Remus was on the other side of Inuyasha gently helping him to his feet.  
  
"Not. Drained. Adjusting. To. The. Power." He panted as he stood. Then he looked directly at his two new allies. "I'll be fine but you first and fore most duty is to protect the Lady Kagome." Kagome smiled. Even when he was close to unconsciousness he still thought of her safety first.  
  
"Yes My Lord."  
"Don't worry Inuyasha I will be fine. Come on you need a good night sleep." Once Kagome settled the hanyou prince in the muggle car he was fast asleep.  
  
A/N: ok I got a long chapter out  
  
Inuyasha: but? I hear a but there.  
  
N Y: But I have to wait to post for this story again.  
  
Inuyasha: what your just going to leave me knocked out in that car?  
  
N Y: Hey I have another fic to work on remember 'Just Desserts!'  
  
Inuyasha: oh yeah I'm real cool in that one smirk  
  
N Y: any way thanks for reading keep reviewing and yes readers I will post again!  
  
Inuyasha: hey what this about me anf kagome in the kitchen in each other's...  
  
N Y: Hey Don't read that I haven't finished!  
  
Inuyasha: Holds the note book over night'ss head making her jump Come on night jump!  
  
N Y: takes out wand "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Inuyasha: falls to the ground full body bind.  
  
N Y: I'll take that! Takes note book. See you when the sun goes down! 


	17. The meaning of Youkai powers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"Battle Against the Dark Hearts"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Did you feel that?" asked the tiger youkai as woke he from his deep meditation.  
  
"Yes we all did. I for one am totally drained." The neko youkai slumped against the wall.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru what's going on? Why are you all weakened?" asked a voice from the neighboring cell.  
  
"Fear not my friend, my brother has claimed our powers and is now the ruler of all four lands."  
  
"Amazing. Will you all be alright, with your powers so depleted?"  
  
"Worry not about us human." Groaned the wolf prince as he stood up to face the human's cell. "The mutt did take our full powers, but the power we use to rule our lands. Though I must say I am surprised that the hanyou could handle that much power."  
  
"I am not surprised. My son was only an infant, when he deflected the killing curse. One must not judge by outward appearances."  
  
"You are right my human friend. They must not judge the gift that was offered to them. You see with out the power of the four lands we are just common youkai." The Inuyoukai ignores Kouga's insulted growl and continue talking to his human friend. "Naraku needs that power and the Shikon jewel if he to become a full youkai."  
  
"Some how I do not think that Naraku will give up so easily once he finds out you all no longer hold your power. I mean he'll be striking out more causing more humans and demons to die." The wizard grasped the bars of his cell. "How many more must die for war?"  
  
"You make a valid point human." The lord of the north rose from his spot and walked to the front of his cell. "Many have fought and lost their lives. Those are a fact of war, but are their sacrifices in vain? You speak of your son and his potential to be great, and how he is the hope of your world. Would you or your departed mate regret the sacrifices you have made for him? The point is not to speak of the death that is yet to come in battle ahead, but to honor those already gone, by making sure they did not die in vain."  
  
"Yes you are right." Leaning against the bars the longhaired wizard let out a defeated sigh. "Yet it is so hard sometimes. It has been fifteen years since I last saw my son. I'm sorry I do not know your name my lord."  
"I am Miroku of the northern lands. This is Sango the lovely lady of the southern lands, and Kouga the lord of eastern lands." Miroku bowed and point to Sango's cell on his right and then Kouga's cell on his left. "We are or I should say were the rulers of the four lands. Who might you be? I see you have been here as long as Sesshomaru"  
  
"I am a wizard my name is James Potter."

* * *

Once Inuyasha was asleep in his bed Kagome slipped down stairs to meet with Harry and the others. The order was in full assembly despite the late hour. Mrs. Weasley was busy setting out plates of sandwiches and chips for everyone Mr. Weasley was engaged in conversation with on of his sons and professor McGonagall. Professor Snape was by Dumbledore's side schooling his death glare at everyone. While Lupin was gather the other members around the table. Harry Ron and Hermione were seated closes to the end of the table near the door lending their support as Kagome sat door at the end of the table.  
  
"I'm glad to see you all could make it given the season." The headmaster stood and addressed the order. "I know you all wish to be with your families. Tonight we all witnessed the next step in our defenses against Voldemort," many members cringed at the mention of the dark lord. " And his followers. Lady Kagome, will you be so kind as to explain the ceremony we saw tonight?"  
  
"Yes Headmaster." Kagome stood and all eyes were on her. "As some of you may or may not know Inuyasha is a Hanyou, which means he is half human and half demon. Inuyasha is the second son of Lord Inuyouki Ruler of the Western Lands. His mother was Midoriko a very powerful miko or witch. They ruled together over the Western Lands and the demons that lived in their territory. They also Protected the Shikon no Tamara, the jewel of four souls. The jewel could turn at youkai to pure evil and give them powers beyond their own limit. In the hands of someone pure hearted it would grant the wish of their heart. They were constantly attacked by the hanyou named Naraku. Naraku was once human, but his greed and hunger for power allowed him to be consumed by Dozens of lower youkai creating the hanyou Naraku. Since he still has a human heart he sought out the Shikon jewel to complete his transformation. He tried attacking the castle of the West repeatedly and every time he failed. Fifteen years ago on October 30, 1980 the hanyou, Naraku, attacked the lord and lady of the West, but this time he was not alone. The Great Lord Inuyouki battle hard with all his might, and his mate by his side. Just when the battle had seem over and bodies laid in blood-scattered ascross the land naraku new Ally stepped forward and shot out unforgivable curses. The lord received the killing curse the lady block the curse meant for her child. Inuyasha's half brother was broke battle with naraku to save Inuyasha. He placed Inuyasha in the dark forest before returning to that battle. Tonight Inuyasha has reclaimed his family honor and place as ruler of the West."  
  
"Kagome I have two questions. What did Inuyasha do to Professor Lupin and Mr. Mc Gee and why did he bite you?" Harry had these questions burning on his mind since they left King's Cross. Kagome turned to her friends and smiled.  
  
"How much do you know about Were-wolves?"  
  
"Were- wolves are human wizards or witches turn that into wolves during the night of the full moon. During this transformation they have no conscious state of mind and can infect other with the curse with a bite. The first were wolf was a wizard bitten by a rabid wolf during the full moon." Hermione was quick to answer. She prided on her knowledge it was what made her who she was and resented the fact Inuyasha bested her.  
  
"Humans! They think they invented everything."  
  
"Shippo!"  
  
"They probably thought they invented the moon and stars!"  
  
"Be nice Shippo!" Kagome scolded her Backpack. The members of the order looked at her funny and were curious as to where that voice was coming from. Most of then jumped back when her backpack jumped on to the table and with a loud "POP" Shippo was once again in his fox youkai form. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Shippo a fox youkai and servant to the house of the Western Lands."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, thanks for the intro Lady Kagome. Now as I was saying you got you history all wrong. Werewolves are Hanyous. Centuries ago a wolf youkai wanted to make this human, but she refused so he took her by force. She had no love for her so her transformation became a curse. Every youkai knows that when a youkai take a human mate they will be come a hanyou through the mating bite and full youkai if they bite back. Well when a mate is take by force the youkai blood drives them insane. That's why you got were wolves stupid!" Shippo stuck his tongue out at Hermione.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome was no totally embarrassed by the little fox's manners.  
  
"Oh and Inuyasha bit lady Kagome with a temporary Mating mark. So she had to accept or she would be insane too!"  
  
"Thank you for the history lesson Shippo now I think it is time for you to go to bed with out your supper. All that candy you ate on the train has made you one rude and cranky little youkai."  
  
"But Lady Kagome!"  
  
"No 'Buts'! You march right up stairs and go to bed." The small child youkai pouted as he hopped down and scurried up stairs.  
  
"I apologize for Shippo's out bust he's not use to being around humans. The point I was trying to make was that werewolves are half demons. All youkai –Demons fall under the rule and laws of the Four Lands. Inuyasha accepted Professor Lupin and Mr. McGee into his house so to speak. They are now considered advisers of his court and leaders of his armies to the house of the West. He called them his equals and gave him some of his powers and strength, which they will need to help defend against the recent youkai attacks. We believe you-know-who is the one who has been helping Naraku all this time. Inuyasha has agreed to join your fight as it will draw him closer to Naraku, but his power is limited. He maybe the ruler of all four Lands but not all youkai will accepted him because he is a half breed."  
  
"Thank you Lady Kagome for you information this will aid us in our war. Can you tell us if Lord Inuyasha will join our Order?" Asked Dumbeldore smiling. Kagome wondered if the twinkle in the headmasters was a permanent thing.  
  
"I can not answer that. I know that he will do what is best for the Four Lands." She knew Inuyasha would not join. He preferred to fight his own battles and he did not trust anyone human or youkai. She feared her visions of the finial battle and prayed to find a way to keep Inuyasha alive.

* * *

A/N: sorry it is taking so long to get these out but I have been on a double shift lately. Inuyasha: shuffling through papers:  
  
N Y: what are you doing Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm looking though these reviews you never answer.  
  
N Y: Glare: I get a lot of reviews I just don't have time to answer them.  
  
Inuyasha: well you should I mean this one from Kitsune-kun says "I cant wait for some Action!Blood! Guts! Carnage!" now that's what I'm talking about you should give the readers what they want!  
  
N Y: Don't worry that comes Later but some people like a plot besides just action!  
  
Inuyasha: yeah right :reads: What?!  
  
N Y: what are you reading now? :Takes review: Oh this is from Mai and she asksto say hi to Inuyasha :: waves:: "Hi" and have kagome sit you just for her. Well who am I to deny a fan their wishes.  
  
Inuyasha: hey don't I get a say in this!  
  
N Y: No. you're the one who said I should answer my reviews. Hey Kagome!  
  
Kagome: yes? Do you need me?  
  
N Y: Inuyasha say we should read and answer reviews. And here's on for you. :: hands her review.  
  
Kagome: reads: well ok. Inuyasha SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: falls face down creating a 2foot creater:  
  
N Y: I hope I get more reviews like that. Any ways thanks for reading  
  
Kagome: Keep reviewing!  
  
Inuyasha: next time I'm keeping my ideas to myself.  
  
N Y: I doubt it you have a big mouth.  
  
Inuyasha: GLARES::  
  
N Y:See you when the sun goes down 


	18. Time to Go

**Chapter 17**

Morning came all to soon. As the sun was shining brightly on Harry's face he woke up with a sense of peace. There were no Nightmares, Just an empty feeling in his heart. 'I guess that's a close to peace I will every feel now that Sirius is gone.'

Harry got up and headed for the bathroom. The house was just a house no longer a home to him. Kagome had been right when she once said that he and Inuyasha were a lot alike. They both lost so much, and suffered with their losses. How much more would they have to give in order to be free? Harry showered and dressed for the day then headed back to his room to see if Ron was awake. He didn't have to look in once he heard the snores coming through the door. Ron was not an early riser so he thought it would best if he let his friend sleep. This way he could have his fill of breakfast before Ron ate it all. 'Good to know that some things will never change.'

The smells from the kitchen were making his mouth water and his stomach growl with demand. Mrs. Weasley was the best cook in the world. Harry smiled as he sat down and she place a huge plate of sausages bacon eggs and spuds in front of him. It was her lot in life to try and fatten him up. Ever since he started spending his summers and holidays at the Burrow with the Weasleys, Mrs. Weasley made it her mission to see that Harry never starve again. Even though he ate everything made to fatten him up, Harry, always stayed nice and trim not for the lack of trying.

"Morning Harry, Morning Mrs. Weasley!" Harry had busy shoveling food in his mouth he didn't notice that Kagome had entered the room. His face went beet red and prayed that the wasn't a food stuck on his face of hang out of his mouth.

" Morning Kagome dear. I have his lordships tray all ready for you to take." Mrs. Weasley smiled as she retrieved the plate from the warm oven.

" Thank you. You can call him Inuyasha. Inuyasha is not one for formality. I thank you preparing a tray for him. I'm sorry if this adds to your work load, but Inuyasha is not comfortable being around other people he does not know."

"It's alright dear, it's no trouble at all." Just then there was a loud roar and crash and then Mrs. Black's portrait began to wail.

"MUD BLOODS! FILTHY HALF-BREEDS YOU WILL ALL PAY! TRAITORS TO THE DARK WILL DIE!"

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH BEFORE I USE YOU TO SHARPEN MY CLAWS!" Mrs. Black instantly became quiet once again. "AND YOU! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WAKING ME WITH THE THAT BUCKET OF ICE WATER?!"

" Lady Kagome wanted me to wake you up."

" SHE SAID TO WAKE ME NOT DROWN ME"

-We took a vote and we're all in favor of killing the fox-

KILL FOX KILL FOX

Everyone continued hear crashing furniture and the stomping of a chase and a string of Japanese cures. Kagome blushed as Inuyasha continue to threaten Shippo. She was only grateful that everyone couldn't understand Japanese.

"Uhh. . . Inuyasha in not a morning person." Another crash was hear and another string of curses. 'Well at least I know Shippo is now locked in the closet.' Just then Inuyasha came down stairs in his white cloak. This was serious he never for the white one before. The white cloak was every special to him, it was the last thing his brother had ever given him. It was made with the fur from Sesshomaru's Tail and it had kept him warm during those long cold winter nights. Inuyasha never wore it out he was afraid that he something would happen to it and he lose the last part of his brother.

"Potter Let's GO!" Startled by the yelling command Harry choked on his toast. He looked up at the young prince dress clad in all white and could feel and feel the powerful aura surrounding the hanyou.

"Me?" choked the raven-haired wizard.

" Do you see anyone else named Potter?"

"Uhh . . . no."

" Then yes I'm talking to you know Let's go! Now!" Harry jumped to his feet and followed the cloaked figure out of the kitchen.

"Inuyasha where are you going? When will you be back and why can't I go with you." Kagome ran after them and barely caught them at the door. Inuyasha hated to see her worry but it was for the best there was nothing else he could do to comfort her worried heart.

"I can't tell you." His voice soften and his touch was soft a he caressed her cheek. "We'll be back tomorrow I promise. I know your not a warrior, but the guardian of the Shikon jewel and you must stay here. If you do go out take one of the wolves. I know you don't like it when I leave, but I have to go. Just remember I am always with you." He traced his claim mark on her neck lightly with a claw and it sent delightful shivers down her spine. Then he leaned in and whispered gently in her ear so that only she could here. "When ever you need me just call out for me and I'll be there for you always." He didn't wait for her to respond but he placed a chaste kiss upon her lips before putting his hood up and leaving out of sight with Harry trailing after him.

" Uh. . . Inuyasha I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"And here I thought it was going to be a quite day." They had been walking on for half an hour and Harry still had no idea where they were going.

"I was just wondering where are we going?"

"Gringotts. After that I'll tell you when you need to know.

'Well this was just great. First Dumbledore withholds important information, and then the order thinks he's too young to handle the truth and now this hanyou won't even give him a straight answer. It wasn't fair!"

"Potter, life will never be fair. You have to learn not to trust anyone and if you want answers you have to find them yourself. Only then you have the proof to back up the truth."

"That sounds so lonely Inuyasha. I mean if you trust no one then they won't trust you and you end up alone."

"Trust is earned Potter it can't be given freely or you end up dead." Harry couldn't fault the demon his way of thinking. He had to survive on his own for years in the dark forest. Where as Harry had to survive the abuse and neglect of his muggle family, if you could really call them that. They had different childhoods with the same goal of survival. Yes, Kagome was right once again they were alike on yet another level, but was it enough that they could form a friendship. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

"Morning every one." Yawned Ron as he sat down for breakfast still half asleep.

"Morning Ron you better hurry up and eat we want beat the rush."

"I thought you girls already finished you shopping! Why do we have to go out again?"

"Ron don't talk with your mouth full." Scolded Hermione as she sat down to eat. "And no we haven't finished shopping. We still need to get that potions book from Harry."

" Say where is Harry anyways?" Ron swallowed his last bite and looked around for the missing Gryffindor.

" He left early this morning with Inuyasha." Replied Kagome as she sipped her tea to calm her worried nerves. "Inuyasha said they would be back tomorrow, for the Christmas Eve party."

"What they left with out me?!" Ron was in a rage at being left behind and feeling quite put out, as they didn't even tell him they were leaving.

"Ron it's not the end of the world and besides it will be a good chance for them to get to know one another." Hermione was always the voice of reason, which did little to ease Ron temper ands hurt. Kagome on the other hand had a feeling of dread and really hope her mate would return soon.

"Well since they are off for the day we can do some investigating of those youkai attacks and other strange happenings." Kagome said as she clear her place. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't like her going out in to the face of danger, but she wasn't going to let Inuyasha do this by himself. She was going to help in any way she could.

" You're right and will have Ron here to protect us." Hermione gave Ron a quick hug and had him blushing the same color of his hair.

" Of course I will." Kagome smiled at her friends they were always ready to stand by

"Okay let's go now before Remus gets back form his daily rounds. If we bring him along then he'll draw attention to us and we need to go in to muggle London." the other two Gryffindors nodded in agreement and followed Kagome in to the green fires of the floo network.

A/N: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

Inuyasha: Begging for mercy won't help you know.

N Y: GLARE:: It's not my fault my lap top caught a virus and I was cut from the net!

Inuyasha: Well if you paid the bill on time they wouldn't disconnect you.

Miroku: You should be more understanding to poor night she has a look of responsibility. She also pays for your ramen and the stuff you break with her mini-wage fare.

N Y: Thank you Miroku for pointing out to the world I'm broke

Inuyasha: Your not broke your in one piece

Kagome: Holds night back from killing the hanyou: thanks for reading!

Miroku: Please keep reviewing.

Inuyasha: Hey aren't you going to go get more food I'm starving!

Kagome and Miroku: Both bearly holding the raging youkai back.

Inuyasha: Oh well I'll just eat this ice marked night's do not touch. : Walks by the struggling Night: See you all when the sun goes down


	19. Time to make a Withdrawl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

"Battle Against the Dark Hearts"

By Night Youkai

**Chapter 18**

Harry and Inuyasha walked in to Gringotts and suddenly the whole room went Quite. Harry was use to the people staring and whispers but not this dead silence. You could hear a pin drop it was so quite and no one was moving almost as if they were under a spell. This made the green eyed wizard a very nervous. The goblins all stopped their transactions and gathered at the center of the room behind the head goblin of the bank. If Harry thought they were intimidating when he was 11 they were down right terrifying now.

"What do you want here half-breed?"

"I want to make a withdrawal. Baka!"

" I see, and whose vault do you plan to steal from?"

"I steal from no one. I want to enter me family vault. I think you know the one. #36-137" growl the hanyou. He hated this inquisition he hated being treated like shit to by the youkai and feared by the humans. There was no way around this he had a destiny and he had revenge to uphold and hopefully a brother to save. Then this nightmare of a life could and his life with Kagome could begin.

The goblins gasped and look in fear upon the hooded hanyou. They all knew of that vault that was the start of the bank backing and support of the wards over the bank to prevent youkai invasion. The great lord of the west and Merlin himself wove the magic and youkai power that created their home and business and protected then from the high-powered youkai that nearly drove then in to extinction. The vault hadn't been open in 15 years since the lord was killed. The head goblin Mr. Boggens stepped forward and was shaking with fear as the hanyou before him remove his hood to reveal his dog-like ears.

" D-d-dose my lord have his key?"

"Yeah it's right here." Inuyasha glared a he withdrew the Tetsusaiga in it's huge fang like form. The goblins all coward in fear as a huge fang glowed and a blood red crest mark appeared on the hanyou's forehead. It was the symbol of his royal birth and the strength of his brother's blood. As Inuyasha concentrated Harry watched in awe at the magic seem to flow around the whole room. Then suddenly the magic gathered in one spot high above Inuyasha at the tip of the fang and then turned into a bust of light. When the light had cleared a small medallion fell from the air and into the hanyou's hand. The medallion was gold with four different jewel stones and Japanese writing all over it. All the goblins dropped to their knees and bowed in respect for the new lord of the Western lands.

"My lord I am so. . ."

"Save it. Now listen up! You." The hanyou prince pointed to a random goblin who now looked like it was going to faint. Take potter here to his vault then when he's done I want you to bring him to my vault." The goblin squeaked a yes sir and Inuyasha turned his attention back to the lead goblin. "You will take me to vault 36-137 and I have some extra important instructions for you, for when lady Kagome comes. The rest of you get back to work."

Harry was in complete awe of the young prince's power over the usually intimidating goblins. As he followed the trembling goblin to his vault he thought of what Kagome had said back at the start of the year. She had said that both humans and demons hated Inuyasha because he was only half of each. Humans fear his demon strength and power. The demons hated him for his human weakness and blood. There was no in-between just as there was no in between for the purebloods way of thinking. When Kagome told him this he didn't believe it Inuyasha was so strong and powerful. Well I guess now he saw the truth. The roller coaster of a cart ride stopped at his vault and Harry got out to retrieve the potions book.

Harry had to admit Inuyasha was just as good if not better than Hermione when it came to researching information. It turns out that whole time the hanyou spent on his laptop over the train ride was looking up wards and protection spells on the vaults in Gringotts. He looked around the vault longingly as he made his way to the back of the vault. He wish he had more time to go through the things left to him by his parents and Sirius, but there was no time and an impatient demon waiting for him. Once Harry retrieve the potions book from it's ward protected case he was once again in the roller coaster cart traveling farther and father down. He never knew the vault were so deep in the earth. Suddenly the cart came to a stop in front of a solid stonewall.

"We're here sir." Trembled the clerk.

"Thank you." The dark haired wizard climbed out of the cart a looked around but he saw no opening. "Excuse me, but there must be some mistake. There is nothing here but a wall of stone."

"Humans can't believe what they don't see." smirked Inuyasha as he walked out of the wall. " Come on Potter we need to hurry. Just walk through I'm holding the door open. You two can leave we have other means of transportation

* * *

"So my minion potter has left the safety of dumbelfool's precious order." 

" Yes my lord he was seen in Diagon Alley with someone in a white hooded cloak."

"That is very interesting. Wormtail!"

"Yes My lord what is your wish?"

"I want you to go with my little spy here to Diagon alley and follow potter I want to know what he's up to straying so far away."

"Yes my lord." Wormtail reverted to his aimngus form of a rat and scurried in to the pocket of the spy. The spy bowed and left for the mission at hand.

"The potter boy is not the only one to have left the safety of the human order."

" My Lord Naraku, I did not you were here. What did you mean potter in not the only one?"

"Kana please show my lord your finding in your soul mirror." A little girl about the seven or eight stepped from behind Naraku. Her hair was white and her skin ghostly pale and her dark eye held a vacant expression as she held out the mirror Voldemort to view.

"Ah. I see the girl is on her own, but we have enough tears to suit our needs."

"Yes that is true but do you see what she wears upon her neck? It is the scared jewel of four souls. We need the Shikon and the only way to get without injury or death is to have the guardian give it to you freely or rip it from her dead body."

"I see your point. Since the girl is practically alone might I suggest letting my death eaters handle her capture. The mudblood and the Weasley brat are no match for my minions."

"Yes my lord but might I offer two of my youkai to assist them."

"Are you saying my death eaters are to weak to handle these children?" Voldemort did not like to be questioned or seconded guessed. If Naraku wasn't a powerful ally he would of Avakada hi on the spot.

"I mean no disrespect, my lord, but the hanyou Inuyasha seems to have the habit of showing up when you least expect it."

"Perhaps you are right, but they are not to interfere with my death eaters."

" I under stand my lord." Then Naraku faded into the darken shadows.

* * *

" We're here. You know what to do." The death eater removed the rat from the pocket of their robe and places him on the floor of the bank floor. ' Harry potter will pay for the pain he cause and the live he took will be avenged.' 

"Hey Cho what are you doing here?"

"Oh Hi Kagome! Just getting some gallons for last minute presents." The Ravenclaw smiled in false cheer.

"I thought you were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays?" Hermione question. She never really trusted the girl since she went out with Harry. There was something that didn't sit right because Cho never seem to get over Cedric.

"Oh a last minute change of plans my grandparents came from china to visit and my mum wanted me to come home." Cho replied giving the Hermione a tight smile. " Well it was nice seeing you guys but my dad is waiting for me at the quidditch shop." And twirl on her heel and left the confused Gryffindors.

"Well that was pleasant." Hermione grumbled. She didn't trust Cho, but that was because of the way she treated Harry last year and her friend that snitched on the DA meetings.

"Well we can't worry about her right now we have to get to muggle London. Inuyasha and Harry are no longer here and we got what Inuyasha wanted us to have. So we should hurry before Professor Lupin finds us."

"Ok Kagome where should we start looking?" Ron scratched his head not knowing where to go he never really been out in muggle London.

"The jewel will lead us and right now it's picking up youkai energy in that direction." Kagome pointed to the east and the dark clouds the started to gather. " We had better hurry."

'Oh yes do hurry to your death.'

A/N: There another chapter up and running. Sorry the holidays have got me in a frazzle.

Miroku: Why are we eating this huge bird?

Inuyasha: stop talking and pass the meat!

N Y: We're eating a Turkey for the American Holiday Thanks Giving.

Sango: I thought turkey was a country?

N Y: well there is but this is the bird called the turkey.

Kagome: Yes I read about it in history. You get together and give thanks for your many blessings and enjoy time with your love ones.

Inuyasha: then why are those two here? :: Points to Kouga and Sesshomaru::

Sesshomaru: we were asked to come and feast with lovely lady night.

Kouga: And the perfect opportunity to spend with my woman. ::Sits next to Kagome::

Inuyasha: Get away from her! :: glares and growls::

Sesshomaru:: calm yourself little brother :: fixes a plate for Rin:: or do you need another distemper shot?

N Y: Well I'm not sure when I be posting again I have a family Emergency and will be with out a comp and inter net.

Shippo: What's the family emergency?

N Y: taking those two to family counseling. :: Points to Inuyasha a Sesshomaru fighting over the last turkey and tearing up the rooms as they fight. ::

Kagome: thanks for reading.

Sango: Keep reviewing.

Miroku: See you when the sun goes down.

All: HAPPY THANKS GIVING!


	20. Face your Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.

"Battle Against the Dark Hearts"

By Night Youkai

**Chapter 19**

What am I suppose to do with this staff?" ask Ron as they walked to down town London.

"I'm not sure but Inuyasha's note said it would help you." Kagome smiled as she followed the pull of the jewel.

"Be thankful Ron I have to carry this huge thing on my back." Hermione complained point6ing to the huge boomerang on her back. They continued to walk until Kagome stopped. "What's wrong kagome?"

"We're here. There was an attack here recently, I can feel the darkness that still lingers."

"You are perceptive my dear." Two-masked death Eaters appeared from the shadows behind the young Gryffindors. The wind blow harshly and in a cloud of dust to unknown youkai appeared.

"Our master would like to meet you hanyou. Their master wants the humans dead." The youkais tried to make a grab for Kagome, but Ron Keeper reflexes were faster and he swung the staff hard knocking the youkai out of his borrowed human skin.

"You shall pay for that human!" a huge insect youkai shouted.

"Demons we ca take car of the brats you take the half breed." That voice was unmistakable. The recently escaped Lucius Malfoy had his wand out along with his companion.

"Yes we can handle the little snots with one curse. Curio!"

"NO!" Hermione swung the large boomerang with all her might. And it not only blocked the curse, but also sent the two death eaters flying. Her weapon returned to her waiting hand. Neither Ron nor Hermione notice the youkai still in human disguise grab Kagome.

"AHHHHHH! INUYASHA! HELP!" the Gryffindors looked back from their battles to be blind by the sheer white light surrounding Kagome and her attacker. When the light cleared Kagome was slightly taller her hair was now silver-white and had two black dog-ears upon her head. She growled showing her new fangs, as her eye changed from Blue to swirling green and amber.

"You will never touch my mate!" the voice Kagome was using was a lot like Inuyasha. " SOUL SHATTERING IRON CLAWS!" and she slashed through her captor. The wizards came running shooting curse at her human friends.

"Expelliamous!" Ron Shouted pointing the staff at the wizards. The wizards were thrown back and seal to the wall.

"Let this be a lesson to you humans come near my mate again and you will die." And as fast as she transformed Kagome was human again with all her strength drain she fell into Ron's arms.

"Ron the aura's will be here soon let's get Kagome out of here!"

"I know but where can we go?"

"I know follow me!"

"Who said that?" The two Gryffindore look around franticly for the voice but saw no one.

"Down here!" looking down at the shredded collar of their passed out friend the saw the talking flea.

"Who the hell are you?" Ron shouted.

"No time to answer now Lady Kagome is in danger we must run I know where she will be safe."

"Hermione what should we do?"

"Well follow him now and if he lies squish him." The flea gulped as the witch picked him up as they began to run.

"Right!" Ron picked up Kagome and was hot on her heels.

* * *

This is your family vault?" Harry thought his eye might have been playing tricks in him. This didn't look like a vault It looked like Ali Baba's treasure room. There were gold bricks, gallons, jewels, and chests filled with unknown magic were all in plies surrounding them. 

"Get a grip Potter. Youkai live for centuries and are basically immortal. My father and you ancestor set the wards to this place. Once open he moved all his wealth over 10,000 years worth 400 years ago. So it's bound to increase with interest."

"10,000 years? Interest! Well this proves you have everything Malfoy wants to be and more."

"Don't kid yourself potter no one wants to be me. No stop dragging and get your ass over here."

"Oh sorry!" The Gryffindor scrambled up the steps, made of gold bricks, to the alter at the top where Inuyasha was waiting.

"My Son." Boomed a loud voice. Harry looked up to see the voice came from and enormous Wizarding painting. "I see you are now Lord of all lands. You make us very proud my son."

"Thank you Father I will do my best." The hanyou bowed before the extremely large magical painting. Harry was at a lost for words as the painting hat to be at least the size of Hogwarts and the huge Demon Dog that filled its frame was magnificent.

"Who Is this Human? He is quite rude to stand there staring with his mouth open." Gruffed the Former Demon lord.

"Dear maybe if you were to change your form he would not be so shocked." The Giant dog demon moved his long silver tail to reveal a beautiful petite Japanese Priestess. She had log black hair, violet eyes and a kind loving smile. Harry couldn't believe this kind woman was Inuyasha's mother.

"Hello my pup I have missed you very much. You have grown into a handsome young man. I am sorry I was not there to watch it happen." A tear slipped down her cheek and her smile became sad.

"Mother I Missed you too but it's not your fault it was Naraku And he'll pay I promise." He lowered his head to hide the pain and the anger he was feeling. "Father, Naraku has joined forces with the human wizards of the dark. They are striking at not only magic villages but muggle as well. It won't be long before youkai are Exposed to all humans."

"We feared this might happen one day." The large Demon Lord reverted down to his human form. "I'm sure your brother Sesshomaru left the Testsusaiga with you. It is one of the many items you'll need to face the growing threat. The on of the swords that lies before you is the Tensaiga. It has the power to heal and even revive the dead. The other sword is your brother's sword the Tokijin, take it and return it to you him." Inuyasha was shocked as he took each item and placed it in the fire-rat bag. He hesitated when he reached for the Tokijin, he could not bring himself to take it. He turned to face his father once again.

"Father I can't Sesshomaru…"

"Is still alive had he perished in battle the Tokijin would not have returned to this vault. It would have burned up along with your brother's body." Replied his miko mother as gave his a encouraging smile. "Do not worry my pup. You will find him I know you will. Now the last item we want you to take is my book of potions. It will aid you cause greatly I'm sure Potion's master will make great use of it." The Hanyou gathered the book and wrapped it gently in a silk cloth, before placing it in the bag with the other items. "One Last thing."

"Yes mother?"

"Behind this painting is the gateway to our castle home. To open it you must place the Testsusaiga in the alter and turn it like a key."

"Kaza no kei" Inuyasha had not see his home in 15 years. " But why?" he knew the answer but he had hope that there was another way to get where they were going with out having to go through the castle.

"It's time you faced the past my son and save your future." Growl the mighty lord. "Now move your tail the day's light is fading."

"Yes father." The Hanyou smirked as he ran his sword into the alter. Then he gave one last look to his mother. "I'll miss you mother."

"And I you my pup."

"Hey, wizard!" Roared the Demon Lord of The West.

"Y-y-yes sir?" stammered Harry.

"A gift from your Fore-sires." Suddenly the shield of Slytherin appeared on the alter. "Forged with the Tooth of a Basilisk and coated with the blood of a slayed Snake youkai. It is indestructible."

"I'm the Heir of Slytherin?"

"No. you're not a direct heir but close to it. Your Great Grand mother was Selena Slytherin Salazar's sister and she married Godric Gryffindor." Harry was shocked there was just so much to take in, but the moody Hanyou snapped him out of it.

"Potter let's go you can trace you family tree later!"

"Thank you My Lady and My lord." The young wizard bowed respectfully to the painting then followed his demon friend through the gateway.

"They will make a powerful team, Inuyouki."

"Yes they will my mate. They will save our worlds."

* * *

"Kagome are you awake?" 

"Huh?" the room was dark and her head was pounding. She felt weak and tired, but she also felt safe here.

"She's not responding I say we squish the bug and head back to the order."

"Ron, give her time that was probably her first transformation. I takes a lot of magic or power to do that."

"You are correct. Full blooded youkai or demons as you call us sustain little power drain during transformations. Hanyou or half breeds get drain quickly because of their human blood."

"M-M-Master Myoga?"

"Lady Kagome you are awake!" the flea leapt to he face and started to suck out her blood from her cheek.

"Slap!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not a blood Bank!" the flatten flea floated to the ground.

"Kagome you know this insect?"

"Unfortunately, I do. Ron, Hermione, this is master Myoga the flea demon and all around coward!"

"Lady Kagome that was unkind of you. I am the advisor of the great western lord. I am also guardian of Lord Inuyasha." The demon flea return to his un fatten form and sat on the talbe between the Gryffindors.

"Right Myoga and your sudden disappearance before the battle in the dark forest was because you wanted to do early Christmas shopping."

"I resent that Lady Kagome I have always been by my master's side since the day of his birth."

"Really then why didn't I meet you till third year and why aren't you with Inuyasha now?"

"Kagome is right. There is no reason we should trust you." Hermione poked the tiny demon with her wand.

"Yeah let's squish him."

"Now, now Ron he may be a coward but he does bring valuable information sometimes. So how about it flea, are you going to start talking or are we going to start squishing?"

"Alright! I'll talk! I'll talk! I swear you have been spending too much time with Lord Inuyasha." Kagome glared at he flea and poked him hard with the tip of her wand. "Okay I surrender! Lord Inuyasha spoke with me this morning when he visited his family vault."

* * *

Flask back 

The young lord entered the vault and vanished the darkness with a flick of his wrist. "I know you're here coward this is where you've been hiding off and on for the past 16 years!"

"Lord Inuyasha! Is that really you?"

"No you Moron I'm Naraku come to steal all the treasures of the West." Inuyasha sneered at his supposed guardian.

"Oh My lord how happy am I to see you alive and out of that awful forest." The tiny flea ignored the hanyou's sarcasm and welcomed him.

"Yeah I bet you are. Listen up flea I got new orders for you. I am the Ruling lord of the four lands and I have giving the mark to Kagome. I need you to stay with her until I return tomorrow."

"My lord…" the demon was in shock. He never thought he would see a grand lord ever since the last one died and separated the lands to bring peace to the warring kingdoms. "I understand. I will watch over with my life."

"I doubt that since you run at the first sign of danger. I need you to drain her if the power becomes too much for her to handle. I know that she will use it before I return. The war is raising and we have many enemies. The mark gives her my power for protection and she might transform as she is also Hanyou. She will be with two humans and the a strong but they will be even strong with the items I have left for them. Tell them how to use them and that I will return by tomorrow night."

"If I may ask, my lord, where are you going?"

"Home."

End flash back

* * *

"You mean he went back to the forest?" 

"No my lady he has return to the place of his birth. The castle "Kaza no Kei" is hidden deep in the western lands and only Youkai of those with strong magic and power can find it."

"What does Kaza no kei mean?" Ron asked as all this information was straining in his head.

"It means Winds of Fire. The lord had two mates, one was a youkai and the other was human. Lord Sesshomaru's mother was a fire demon and she was killed when he was but a child by Her sister Kikyo in a jealous rage. Kikyo is a powerful youkai and being first born she thought it was her right to marry the Western Lord. My lord made a treaty with the Fire demons and chose the Chief's youngest daughter with his heart. Kaede was a shy beautiful demoness and loved my lord and her son. So to honor her he renamed his castle from the western wins the winds of fire."

"You said Kikyo is powerful. Does that mean she is still alive?" Hermione felt a stab in her soul at the mention of this Kikyo and she didn't know why.

"Yes she is still alive. Demons are immortal till they are killed. I am 2,300 years old. Kikyo is a deadly fighter and there are few who have fought her that lived to tell the tale."

"What about these weapons you said you were going to show us how to use them." Kagome was quick to change the subject. She had a vision of fire and cold dark eyes; there was no doubt that they would meet the fire youkai soon.

"Yes you are right Lady Kagome. The staff has very strong purifying power. It can kill full blooded demons and it can turn Hanyou into humans, but they don't live long after that. Many are not strong enough to survive the change. The Hiraikotsu is made from the bone of a defeated youkai. It was once the weapon of a Slayer during the dark ages in Japan. These weapons hold the memories of their previous owner the more you use them the more you shall remember of their past. Lady Kagome you bare the mark of My Lord and with it come his protection. Your transformation today was a result of that protection. His power runs through you, unfortunately it is not stable as he carries the power of the four lands as Grand Lord. You bother are Hanyou and the power can be too much for you to handle. I was sent to be your ground; if ever you lose control I will drain your power."

"You mean like chanting a spell or something like that?"

"Well no sir Ronald."

"He means he's going to suck my blood like he did today!"

"What!" the Gryffindor shouted as they glared at the tiny demon.

"Just before I passed out I felt a sting on the back of my neck then all the power leaving my body."

"Well we all do what we do best." Myoga started to sweat under the intense glare of all three teenagers.

"We'll see about that you coward. Anyway Ron, Hermione, we should be return to the order they must be worried."

"Do we have to take the flea?"

"Ron!"

"Sorry."

* * *

"Here we are Potter." Inuyasha and Harry had stepped out of the cave and walk through the forest to reach daylight. The sun was setting and the wind was picking up. "Welcome to Kaza no Kei in Japan." 

"Japan!" The Gryffindor was beyond shocked at this. 'How did we get from England to Japan? All we did was walked through a door and came out a cave.' "Why are we here Inuyasha?"

"We are here to train in side that castle is a chamber of time it works like a time turner but the whole chamber disappears once it's activated. We'll be going back one year ago today."

"One year ago then that means we can save Sirius! I can stop him from going through the veil."

"No you can't."

"What do you mean I can't you just said it works like a time turner I can go to him and keep him alive. He's my godfather and the only family I had left."

"You think I don't what to use the chamber to save my family? To go back to that battle and change things?"

"Why haven't you?"

"Because Potter that is what makes us who we are. I would not be as strong as I am or have the knowledge of Hogwarts. I also would have never have met Kagome and she is the best part of me. Things happen for a reason Potter and how you deal with it makes you who you are. If you saved your godfather would it change the fact that he is a convict would it change you living with your muggle keepers? Would you still have a strong reason to fight?"

The Hanyou was staring straight in to the young wizard's eyes as if he was reading his soul. Harry stared back in to the amber eyes and realized that Inuyasha was right. Everything that has happen in his life had made him who he was. True things might have been different if he never went to the Dursleys but he wouldn't be the same and Sirius' death made him want to fight harder to rid the world of that snake faced bastard. In the end Harry's answer to the Hanyou's Question was a quite "No."

"Then Let us not waste any more time. Enter the chamber." Inuyasha place an empty hourglass in the stone door then pour the sand in to equal one year. "Once the door closes we will be sent back one year. And it will not open until the year is up. The wooden door on the other side of the room will allow us to the outside past. Are you ready to go back in time?"

"I…" Harry knew it was a big step he wanted save Sirius but he knew Inuyasha was right you can't change the past, but that didn't stop the hurting.

"Feh. You're still thinking about Black." Inuyasha glared at the wizard. "If I tell you he's not dead will you get in the chamber?"

"What? That's not true I saw him die myself."

"No you saw him disappear behind a veil. The Celestial Maiden's Veil he is in an enchanted sleep. Only a Priest, Miko or another Celestial maiden can retrieve him."

"A miko? Does that mean …"

"Yes I can retrieve him because I have miko blood on the night of the new moon. Now will get the fuck into the chamber!"

"Yes sir!" Harry ran in to the chamber with a new hope and even more reason to destroy the monster that ruined his life. He would make sure that threat was gone before he brought his godfather home.

"Feh." Inuyasha followed the hyper wizard in said a silent goodbye to Kagome. The door slid in to place locking them in.

"Good luck Lord Inuyasha the worst is yet to come."

A/N: I am so sorry I took so long to get this chapter up

Inuyasha: You took two Years!

Kagome: Inuyasha she has good reason. Don't you night.

N Y: Well I ah…………

Inuyasha: see she doesn't

N Y: Not true I just have other project going on and I'm moving to Hawaii in April I wanted to update before I left.

Kagome: We're moving to Hawaii! I need to go shopping!

Inuyasha: What's A-why-ee?

N Y: Hawaii it's an island in the Pacific Ocean. Anyways I have also have been writing under a different penname. For a different writing style if you like slash and yaoi you are welcome to read the works of Angelwings Sorrow.

Inuyasha: Feh. Your wings are more like bat wings

Kagome: leave her alone or she won't finish our stories.

N Y: I'll finish don't worry I plan on complete each story I start but I work better when I get reviews good and bad. I'll do my best to get more chapters out but know how I want it to end.

Inuyasha: than end it!

N Y: glare: I also work better without a loud annoying Hanyou breathing down my neck. But anyways I promise to try hard thanks for waiting reading and reviewing.

Inuyasha: You better I don't want to be stuck in the past.

N Y: Ignore him. See you when the sun goes down


End file.
